


Fuffachallenge 2021

by ZioNume



Category: Original Work, The Expanse (TV), Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZioNume/pseuds/ZioNume
Summary: Mondo Totem-Demoni; Vampires - Dark ages
Kudos: 4





	1. Eclissi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Totem-Demoni; Vampires - Dark ages

(Il bagnino)

Lui è seduto in una vecchia poltrona, velluto verde, polvere, le mani artigliano i braccioli, gli occhi azzurro scuro fissano la finestra che da su piazza Piemonte. Ha i capelli rossi lunghi, sciolti, spettinati, un po' sulle spalle, un po' sulla schiena della poltrona. Pallido come un vampiro. Veste un saio, non me ne intendo, no idea dell'ordine. Sembra Abele, il mio personaggio di Dark ages, uguale uguale a come lo immaginavo.

\- Non fissarlo.

Salto su al suono della voce, mi giro e vedo due figure, una seduta sui primi scalini della chiocciola che porta al piano sopra, l'ultimo, credo, forse, vai a sapere come gira il fumo qui dentro, un ragazzino, adolescente parrebbe, jeans neri, attillati, maglietta nera, senza maniche, nome di gruppo, nonsicapisce, banda death metal?, e una in piedi lì accanto, ragazzina adolescente pure lei, vestita allo stesso modo, solo i capelli più lunghi. Fantasmi parrebbero. Ma so che quella trasparenza è indice che il Demone delle Torri mi ha fatto l'onore di palesarsi nella sua proiezione umana. Tutte e due androgini, tatuaggi, piercing. Sono gemelli. Avrei scommesso più su un demone a due teste.

\- Ma che gemelli. Sono non-binary, usa pure il femminile. Ma che razza di gente scelgono ora? Parevano più svegli anni fa.

Dice la figura dall'aspetto femminile che sta in piedi, rivolta a quella seduta, e scuotono la testa.

\- Non-binary. Le due Torri. Due. Non-binary.  
Dico.

\- So what?

Scrollo le spalle e annuisco.

\- Tipo Oceano.

\- No. Quello sono molte persone racchiuse in un enoooorme Demone cosmico. Cioè parla con Mamma Milk, vedi tu.

\- Mamma...?  
Faccio segno col dito verso il cielo. La Via Lattea? Il demone Oceano è tipo un demone cosmico e parla con qualsiasi-cosa-sia la nostra galassia?

\- Essa. Be', comunque, che vuoi? Hai bussato, abbiamo aperto, mo' che vuoi, dicci, habla, articola.

Alzo le spalle. Che voglio. Niente. Non voglio niente.

\- Niente. Cioè, ero lì che guardavo Los Gigantes, sai? L'Occhio del Demone, che vabbe', la gente lo chiama Ojo de Dios, ma poracci.

\- So. So. Los Gigantes. Un vecchio pericoloso e indecifrabile. Stacci all'OCCHIO AHAHAHAH. Battuta!  
Le due figure si danno un cinque.

Ma questa Torri è popo sce... Cazzo che freddo.

\- Io sono buona e cara, ma abbassa i toni che è un attimo e ti accartoccio.  
Dice sussurrando, il freddo è intenso.  
Alzo le mani. La temperatura torna normale.

\- Ok. Ok. Certo che pure a quel che penso, devo stare attento.

\- Soprattutto a quello. I tuoi pensieri. Ormai dovresti saperlo.

\- E hai ragione. Dicevo, ero lì che fissavo l'Occhio e inizia l'Eclisse. Diventa scuro. Buio. Freddo. Ma l'Occhio no. Rimane chiaro, azzurro cielo! Quindi trovo un passaggio, vado lassù, di fronte all'occhio, ci guardo dentro e... Vedo Piazza Piemonte! In piena eclisse, no cieli azzurri. Milano in eclisse. Cazzo, entro nell'Occhio: un Portale! Esco dal coso là, del parcheggio, e ti vedo: le due torri, il Demone delle Torri. Mi dico: provo lì, che qui da dove sono uscito non c'è portale, magari ogni Demone ne ha uno, come Los Gigantes, pure Le torri, che se no mi tocca tornare a Tenerife via passaggi, ci metto una vita. Busso, mi aprite, prendo l'ascensore, si apre in questo salotto, e vedo lui. Ma chi è?

"Lui" è sempre lì, seduto, immobile, gli occhi fissi sulla finestra. Sbircio giù in piazza. Persone che scappano. Come animali spaventati da questo buco nel cielo, nella luce, nel calore, parentesi di notte nel bel mezzo del giorno, sputo di freddo, di morte, sulla vita: l'eclisse.

-Sei un poeta, eh?  
Sorrisetto e smorfia per dire "cazzarola", mi fa la figura in piedi. Quella seduta rimane muta, sorride appena. Poi continua:

\- Lui è proprio chi pensi.

-Eh? Un personaggio inventato da me per il gioco di ruolo Vampires?  
Dico ridacchiando, per dire che dico per dire, sarebbe assurdo, no? No?

\- Esatto. Abele. Ordine dei benedettini: immortale. Pessimo gusto nel vestire, un saio? Perché non un bel cappottone coi lustrini e le spalline alloraAHAHAHAH.

I due si battono il cinque, di nuovo. Io trasecolo:

\- Immo... Un vampiro?

\- Ma secondo te? Esistono i vampiri?

\- No, ma... Manco i personaggi tirati coi dadi! Immortali poi!

\- Gli immortali esistono. Che esista proprio QUESTO immortale. Be'. Speravo me lo spiegassi tu. Perché lui non ne ha idea. Sta tutto il giorno così. Solo di notte si ripiglia e se ne va al Museo delle Scienze e della Tecnica. Non parla. Non dice. Non balla il tango col caschettoAHAHAHAH. Sta lì immobile di giorno, e passa le notti a far chissà cosa al museo. Spiegamelo tu.

\- Guarda, manco so chi sono io, figurati se so cosacazzo.

\- Tu sei un Sottile.

\- Un sottile?

\- Fai e percepisci cose fuori dal comune, no? Un Sottile. Ma non ti sto a dire le sottoclassi, booooring, scopritele da solo.

Faccio per dire qualcosa e... Abele gira la testa, mi osserva. Tutti zitti. Si alza, guarda le due figure del Demone, china il capo, saluto deferente, poi guarda di nuovo me. L'eclisse sta passando. Abele aggrotta la fronte, volta il viso verso la finestra. Con un lungo, sommesso, sbuffo, torna a sedersi. Torna immobile.  
Le mani come artigli sui braccioli.

-... Eeee. Andato. Di nuovo. Boh. 'Sti Immortali, stan fuori a bestia. Sfido che i Corundorlian li prendano per la Guerra Infinita.

\- I cosa? Guerra cosa?

\- Lascia stare. Un'altra volta. Ora vai.  
La figura seduta si alza, porge le mani alla ragazzina. Si prendono per mano, entrambe la mani.  
La ragazzina mi parla di nuovo:

\- Scendi in strada, avviati e passa tra le Torri. Veloce che non è facile tener fuori dal portale gli altri.

\- Ma càpito a Tenerife?

\- Capiti dove vuoi capitare. Sei un calibra-portali. Attento a quello di Los Gigantes. Il vecchio pazzo lo lascia sempre "a finestra" verso una precisa Realtà. Per quello hai visto un cielo azzurro. In quella Realtà non c'era l'eclisse. O peggio.

\- O peggio?

\- VAI. ORA.

\- OK! OK! Alla prossima, Demone delle Torri!

Non saluta in risposta. Le due figure continuano a tenersi per le mani, ora si guardano negli occhi, tremolano. Scompaiono.  
Guardo un'ultima volta Abele. Ghiacciato nel tempo, pare.  
Scuoto il capo e prendo l'ascensore.  
Scendo. L'aria tra le torri vibra. Mi avvicino. Vedo gli enormi dirupi che si tuffano nell'Atlantico: Los Gigantes di Tenerife, lì, in mezzo alle due torri di piazza Piemonte, a Milano. Mi incammino verso.  
Torno a casa.


	2. Tempo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Totem-Demoni; Vampires - Dark ages

(Abele)

Poi capisci cos'è esattamente.

Ti scopri immortale. Niente può ucciderti, cancellarti, disintegrarti.

Eliminarti.

Niente può scrivere "fine".

Neanche il tempo. Quindi capisci cos'è il tempo.

Il tempo per fare. Per pensare. Per riposare. Per odiare. Giocare. Ammazzare. Amare.

Ogni minuto secondo, giorno, anno. Credo pure secolo. E millennio, perché no.

Diventa oro falso. Brilla, ma non vale niente. Ne hai una scorta infinita. Tempo barato, cheap, tutto a un euro. Ma neanche: free time. Nel senso di gratis, noi immortali lo troviamo per terra come un'erbaccia, anzi, come una colonia di parassiti che infesta un'erbaccia di campo.

Questo per noi è il tempo: un'infestazione che non c'è modo di debellare.

Io sono Abele da Chioggia.

Un Immortale.

Figlio di Aristotele, lo stagirita, colui che mi ha fatto nascere come immortale.

Ero un barbaro. Un vichingo, come li chiamano ora. Attaccammo un convento irlandese.

Nel convento era in visita un immortale: colui che più avanti, in Francia, fu conosciuto come Gaunilone, monaco benedettino. Colui che secoli prima fu chiamato Aristotele.

Si scontrò con noi. Difese il convento. Lo vidi morire e risorgere. Ammazzò tutto l'equipaggio del dreki. Tranne me. Mi indicò e disse: tu puoi essere immortale, se vuoi.

Volli.

Mi insegnò a dimenticare la mia morte. A vivere distrattamente nei confronti di tutto quello che mi avrebbe condotto alla fine. Lo fece perché vide in me la scintilla del demiurgo: indirizzò tutta la mia attenzione verso il focus che accomuna i Demiurghi, la volontà di cambiare la realtà manipolandone gli ingredienti.

Aristotele, un immortale membro della famiglia di immortali detta dei Demiurghi, mi rese dimentico della morte e conscio solo del mio scopo di immortale. Membro dei Demiurghi.

Una volta fatto, cambia tutto. Per ogni immortale di ogni famiglia.

La luce. Il giorno. Porta illusioni amare. I Fantasmi delle Cose. Per questo preferiamo la notte.

Il corpo. La forza. La fisica cambia.

Il tempo. Scompare.

E non c'è modo di tornare indietro.

C'è chi si dedica a scoprire come morire. Soprattutto chi finisce prigioniero nella Guerra Infinita: essere fatti a pezzi, a volte ridotti in atomi, per poi ricomporsi e tornare in battaglia. Può essere meglio la morte, credo. Ma nessuno ancora ci è riuscito: un immortale è a tempo indeterminato. Tempo.

E c'è chi cerca di aggirarlo. Come feci io.

Io vengo direttamente da un tempo diverso da questo: arrivo dal 1200 circa.

Ero un monaco benedettino. Ero a Venezia. Manipolavo uomini, politica e realtà. Vivevo. Insieme a due... amici? Forse. Immortali, come me. Di famiglie differenti. Kheluba, dei Condottieri. Vlad, degli Esteti. Un legame insolito. I Demiurghi sono mal visti, nessuno si fida di loro, complottari, ingannatori. Eppure mi rivelai a Kheluba. L'unico modo per ricadere nella sua ombra era essere schietti. Lo nascosi a Vlad.

Poi decisi di viaggiare nel tempo. La Vela Solare di Giuda. Pensai di averne compreso il funzionamento. La Vela Solare, quattro strabilianti congegni simili a moderni emissori-ricettori wi-fi, ma ideati e costruiti da Al-Kwarizmi nel 1000 d. C., alla corte del califfo al-Ma'muni a Baghdad, che se configurati in un particolar modo e posti secondo i vertici di un trapezio ideale, una volta attivati creano un portale verso un altro tempo. O un'altra dimensione. O "semplicemente" fungono da vela mossa dalle radiazioni solari.

Tempo. Volevo sbirciare 10 anni nel futuro. Programmai i congegni per seguire un oggetto che nascosi al mondo, e incaricai di rinvenire 10 anni dopo.

Incaricai il Traghettatore, l'Immortale dei Deformi, colui che traghetta nella Notte da Venezia alla Giudecca. Lo incaricai di nascondere l'oggetto ponendolo nella Tomba del Guardi, l'introvabile, al di fuori del Mondo, giaciglio del letargo di Francesco Guardi. Il Grande Esteta.

L'oggetto: il Trapezoedro di Pitagora. Un decaedro che può rendere tendente a zero il confine tra Reale e Irrazionale. Oggetto mio per diritto, in quanto figlio di Aristotele, che lo ottenne con uno scambio direttamente da Pitagora in persona.

Vlad non volle attraversare la Vela. Non volle viaggiare nel tempo. Kheluba sì.

Attraversammo il portale.

Tempo. Ci ritrovammo in un capannone mastodontico. Più tardi scoprì che si trattava del Museo della Scienza della Tecnologia. Il veliero su cui avevo disposto la Vela Solare era stato nel tempo trasportato da Venezia a Milano, in un museo.

Non avevamo viaggiato dieci anni nel futuro. 

Avevamo viaggiato circa 8 secoli, nel futuro. Ancora non so perché. Di certo il Cubo di Pitagora non fu riportato nel mondo dieci anni dopo: è ancora nella Tomba del Guardi, impossibile da raggiungere se non al Traghettatore, che mi tradì, o fu ostacolato, e che tutt'ora non riesco a rintracciare. Sto indagando al riguardo.

Oppure non capii la matematica che regolava il funzionamento dei quattro congegni. Per questo ogni notte sono tornato nel museo a studiarli, a sperimentare. Non ho fatto altro.

E ne è valsa la pena.

Tempo. Appena attraversammo, io e Kheluba, non avemmo nemmeno il tempo di capire dove fossimo: un robot alto tre metri, sospeso in aria proprio di fronte a noi, nero metallo nel buio del capannone, si attivó, due occhi, cristalli rossi della sua testa, ci squadrarono.

Poi allungò le due braccia meccaniche: una ad afferrare la mia spalla, l'altra quella di Kheluba. Lui, il Condottiero, reagì in una frazione di secondo, estrasse la sua Arma dell'Anima e con un solo movimento tranciò un braccio del robot.

Quello che afferrava la mia, di spalla.

Tempo. Troppo infinitesimale tempo. Quello che passò dalla mossa di Kheluba a quella successiva del robot. Che scomparve. Portando Kheluba con sé.

Poco più tardi tornò. E con lui uno dei suoi padroni: i Corundorlian. Che spense i quattro wi-fi, così cancellando le coordinate di uno dei due capi del tunnel spazio-temporale. 

In poche parole non potevamo tornare indietro.

Più tardi, studiando il braccio tranciato, e la storia di quegli 800 anni che non vissi, di quel tempo che "aggirai", scoprì che il robot è una Guardia Nera, costrutti tecnologici che i Corundorlian mandano, teletrasportano, a spasso nel mondo per catturare Immortali. Ci stava aspettando.

Era il suo tempo.

Pensavamo fosse il nostro, ma quel tempo era dei Corundorlian.

In quell'esatto istante il tempo non ero io. Non era Kheluba.

Perché il tempo è così. Poi lo capisci. 

Esattamente.

Cristal clear.

Time is yourself.

Se ne hai la nitida percezione.

E ora tutto è tagliente e brillante.

Adesso.

Il tempo sono io.


	3. Mercato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Totem-Demoni  
> Vampires Dark ages

(il Bagnino)

Piove.

Cammino nella nuvola che avvolge Guía de Isora.

Qui le nuvole sono basse. Non è nebbia, è nuvola.

Cammino nella piazza deserta del paese.

Il confinamento ha chiuso tutti in casa.

Annullato ogni festa.

Oggi era giorno di mercato.

Oggi è giorno di pioggia e desolazione.

Faccio passare la mia mano sul bancone di un chiosco fantasma: qui ci sarebbe stato quello del paponazo, patate enormi al forno, tagliate, scavate e ripiene di ogni roba, tonno, olive, prosciutto, mais, la qualunque.

Qui ci sarebbe stato il vociare della gente.

La musica a due quarti, sudamerica, Cuba, peninsula gente che balla, piedi che basculano.

La Voce del Mercato.

In questo suono riesco spesso a rintracciare la griglia del presente, estraggo il pennarello che mi regaló mia madre, e come un'antenna ricevo messaggi. Mi sposto tra la gente vado dove c'è un suono diverso, parole che si accavallano, grida di niños, una abuela che ride, l'assolo di tromba, e sento frasi.

Non mi dicono niente su passato e futuro.

Io vedo solo il presente. Tutto. Tutto quello che sta capitando ORA.

Bel potere di merda, eh?

Mi madre venne nella mia fase ipnagogica, la vidi ai piedi del letto "Torna a Milano. Sto morendo".

Partii, presi l'aereo. Andai all'ospedale. La salutai, la tranquillizzai sul mio futuro, le dissi che le volevo bene.

Il giorno dopo morì.

Continuo a passare tra bancherelle fantasma, pioggia che scroscia, mi vibra nello stomaco, lì vendevano quegli orologi assurdi, ricavati da vinili, gruppi famosi, Beatles, Kiss, e merda spagnola, Iglesias, gente mai vista prima.

Ah, c'era pure l'orologio dei Ricchi e Poveri. Qui ci piacciono i Ricchi e Poveri. Sto zitto, meglio.

Il fragore della pioggia aumenta. Sembra quasi ... Aspetta, fammi estrarre il pennarello.

"Abele lo hai visto"

Uh?

"No inventato. Esiste. Lo hai visto"

Ok.

Ci devo pensare.

La Voce del Mercato. Parla eh? Ma difficile capire bene che significa.

Vieni per Mahmud.

Sentii la sua di voce, in quella festa di paese.

'Sta moto di merda.

Tutto qui.

Moto di merda.

Moto che se ne va in curva, e Mahmud non c'era più. 

Grazie Voce del Mercato.

Grazie al cazzo.

La pioggia rallenta. La piazza vuota immersa nei vapori di nuvola sembra disegnare il palco, i bar, banchi e seggiole del mercato che non c'è.

Mercato fantasma, grazie comunque.

Vado.


	4. Metallo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Expanse  
> Mondo degli Opali

(Sifr - Anti-paladino del Vuoto)

**Xalte ere gova.**

Il rumore delle viti a pressione nel metallo.

Il metallo di questa tuta da inyalowda, una caricatura fatta per durare in eterno. Una lega di titanio e zinco nero, così a naso.

L'uomo che spara le viti con il sorriso sul volto.

\- Ashford. Sabaka. Ogni vite è un chiodo nella tua bara.

Gli dico. Ma lui continua con quella faccia da ratto d'asteroide, e fissa un'altra vite. Poi gracchia le sue cazzate.

\- Sifr Tommeson, belta. Ti sei costruito da solo questo monumento di metallo. La razza umana scopre l'Anello: un portale che ci permette di andare dove vogliamo, in tutta la galassia, e tu che fai? Contrabbandi armi. Mercato nero con l'esercito di Marte. Anzi, con quella parte di esercito che ancora vuole distruggere la Terra!

Prende un'altra vite, la carica nel trapano a pressione. E continua a predicare.

\- Finalmente con la comparsa di questo Anello le tre nazioni del sistema solare smettono di farsi guerra. Finalmente La Cintura di asteroidi, Marte e la Terra sono uniti. Per decidere come esplorare l'universo. E tu che fai? Insisti, ossessivo, malato: guerra a tutti. E ti fai pure scoprire! E proprio mentre i Beltalowda, noi, gli abitanti della Cintura, sono di turno i guardiani dell'Anello?

Punta il trapano e sentenzia:

\- Tanta stupidità equivale a un Xalte ere gova. Di che ti lamenti. Orbiterai per sempre. Belta foreva.

Accompagna il punto della frase sparandomi un'altra vite.

Taccio.

Aspetterò la mia morte.

Messo in orbita nel Belt. Depressurizzazione della tuta di metallo.

Morte.

Monumento eterno della Giustizia Beltalowda.

Ricorda. Xalte ere gova.

-

Non sono morto.

Hanno depressurizzato.

Freddo.

Vuoto.

Sono arrivati. Ma sono ancora vivo. Non mi serve respirare.

Chiuso in questo catafalco di metallo.

In balia orbitale tra gli asteroidi.

Ma vivo.

Aspetterò.

Verranno a vedermi. La Lezione del metallo. Alunni, militari, comitive, politici. Verranno. Chi piscia sull'alleanza tra inyalowda e beltalowda deve essere punito e ricordato, a monito: xalte ere gova.

Ma certo che ricordo.

Aspetto.

E ricordo.

Tutto.

Chiudo gli occhi.

Il buio che vedo è quello del Vuoto.


	5. Ali.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark ages  
> Mondo Demoni-Totem

(Abele)

Ormai ho perso cognizione dei giorni passati.

Mesi?

Immobile. Aggrappato a questa poltrona. Questa costola di Demone guardiano.

Di giorno rimango in semi-letargo.

Di notte al museo a studiare.

Tempo in blocco.

In un unico pezzo.

Semi-letargo. È come se ti stessi per addormentare, ma non ti addormenti. Stessa sensazione. Prolungata per tutte le ore che la luce assedia l'umanità.

È come volare. 

Meglio: percepisci la realtà come fosse un volo di tutti e tutto, magari sbilenco, a tratti glorioso.

Il Volo dell'Esistente. Questa è la realtà percepita.

Come quegli storni che sento, sono qui, in zona. Volano a gruppi, liberano le loro ali al vento, poi si riuniscono su quell'albero, nel cortile dell'Istituto in via Trivulzio, poi riprendono, di nuovo il vibrare delle piume, di nuovo il vento, di nuovo la danza, turbine, macchie nere fluide nel cielo.

Vieni Vlad. Lo percepisco. I sotterranei dello stadio di San Siro. La corte della Signora degli Immortali di Milano, Miriam. Risiede lì.

Vlad non ha voluto mai vedermi in questi 20 anni che ho vissuto qui. In questo tempo che è diventato me stesso, una forza.

Ho provato un sorprenderlo, incontrarlo contro il suo volere. Niente da fare. Gli Esteti possono farsi dimenticare, una capacità simile agli Invisibili, e quindi risultare inafferrabili.

Allora mi dedico alla mia natura.

Il mio tempo.

Demiurgo.

Di giorno rimango in semi-letargo per volare: seguo con la mente il Volo dell'Esistente.

Per sgranchire le mie ali.

Per non subire i ricordi. I cosiddetti "Fantasmi delle Cose". Per gli immortali i ricordi sono illusioni dolorose, di giorno. Pericolose. Mortali. Per quello che significa "mortale" per noi: diventare gusci vuoti o pieni di frammenti ustionanti. Amori, odii, paure e desideri, si fanno reali e non c'è modo di ignorarli, anche se sai che sono illusioni. Spezzano. Rischi di passare l'eternità in un coma vigile.

Illusioni per menti immortali. Solide come lamine di acciaio incandescenti che torturano la tua coscienza inebetita dallo scorrere senza fine del tempo.

Per questo preferiamo la notte.

E rimaniamo in letargo di giorno.

Io preferisco il semi-letargo perché così posso volare. E per un altro motivo: anni fa scoprii che la percezione semiletargica, essendo incentrata sul "volo dell'esistente", ti permetteva anche di focalizzare chi non partecipa a questo volo: chi non ha ali, o non le vuole usare.

Gli invisibili. Esseri che non vengono visti dal resto dell'umanità. Piano piano intraprendono strade, decisioni, per le quali vengono dimenticati. E nessuno riesce più a vederli.

Uno dei Totem di Milano è un invisibile: l'Impiegato. Molto pericoloso. Girare al largo.

E so di altri invisibili. C'è un magazziniere. Tra l'altro lavora in un Centro Operativo Delle Cose, e non ne ha idea. Ma non cerco lui.

Cerco il bambino.

C'è un bambino che è invisibile. Cerco lui, mi serve trovarlo. E l'unico modo e rimanere in questo stato di semi-veglia. Sperare di notare qualcosa che non si muove, non vola con tutti gli altri.

Sentire le ali spezzate di questo invisibile. E parlargli. Chiedergli ciò che mi serve.

E siccome so che è attratto dai Demoni, sto qui. Ospite di un Demone. E attendo. Fino a che verrà qui.

So che sale sui tetti e si siede a guardare. E senza saperlo lo fa in vicinanza dei Demoni guardiani. E lo farà qui, prima o poi.

Lo farà ... Eccolo.

È arrivato.

Seduto sul cornicione del palazzo qui di fronte.

Penzola le gambe nel vuoto e guarda chi c'è in piazza.

E nessuno può vederlo.

Tranne me.

Esco dal semi-letargo.

Scatto alla finestra, rapido, la apro. Piede sul davanzale, spinta: e balzo nell'aria gelida di Milano.

Non volo più con la mente.

Volo con il mio corpo, il saio che sbatte nel vento, il rumore del freddo che fischia tra i capelli sparsi dall'inerzia sproporzionata che i muscoli di un immortale generano.

Attraverso tutta piazza Piemonte con un salto, dalle Torri ad un balcone del palazzo. Guardo in alto. Il bimbo invisibile mi fissa con occhi sgranati: non pensa che possa vederlo. Salto verso l'alto, e atterro sul cornicione. Cammino verso di lui.

\- Buonasera, Invisibile.

\- Cia ... Ciao. Mi vedi?

Annuisco, e alzo le mani, i palmi rivolti a lui.

\- Niente paura. Guarda. 

Estraggo una sacca di cuoio e un guanto di lana dalla tasca interna alla manica. Infilo il guanto, poi apro la sacca tirando i legacci, e prendo una delle monete dentro di essa. La tengo tra pollice e indice mostrandola al bamboccio.

\- Questo è uno dei trenta danari di Giuda. Tieni.

Glielo porgo. È un bambino, non può resistere: lo prende. Il danaro brilla sul suo piccolo palmo sporco. Lo guardo. È praticamente grigio scuro. Pelle lurida. Vestiti di cui non si nota più il colore. Ora che ha la moneta lo vedo bene.

\- Grazie... Ma che me ne faccio? Gli altri mica mi vedono, non posso comprare niente, non posso spenderlo.

\- Non devi. Quando lo tocchi a pelle nuda, diventi visibile a chiunque. Se lo tieni in tasca torni invisibile.

\- Fiiiico!

Allungo di nuovo la mia mano, palmo verso l'alto.

\- Devi darmi qualcosa in cambio, se no non funziona.

Annuisce. Si fruga. Estrae un pennarello. Perfetto. Lo poggia nella mia mano.

\- Ti saluto Invisibile.

\- Helydrium, mi chiamo. Ho deciso che mi piace questo nome.

\- Il mio nome è Abele da Chioggia. Ti saluto, dunque, Helydrium.

Fa ciao con la mano. Mi piego sulle gambe e spicco un balzo a ritroso, verso le torri.

E per la prima volta in chissà quanti anni, sento le mie ali librarsi allo scorrere degli eventi.

Guerra Infinita.

Sto arrivando.

Corundorlian. Ascoltate il rumore della vostra distruzione.

È un battito d'ali.


	6. Violento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires - Dark ages  
> Mondo Totem-Demoni
> 
> Si ringrazia Silvio per il personaggio di Kheluba, e per la "visione" di Kheluba e Raphael.

**Prologo.**

Abele si aggiusta il cappotto grigio, si guarda i pantaloni neri, alza i piedi per guardarsi le suole degli anfibi neri. Si aggiusta anche la giacca grigia, sotto il cappotto. Si intravede una camicia nera, senza cravatta.

Le Torri lo guarda. La ragazzina e il ragazzino androgini, proiezione del demone delle due torri di piazza Piemonte a Milano, fissa Abele nei suoi nuovi abiti moderni.

\- Oh, finalmente togli il disturbo? Attraverso? Fuori dalle palle?

Parla sempre la ragazzina. Il ragazzino si limita ad annuire.

\- Sì, Demone Le Torri. Ti ringrazio dell'ospitalità. Il tuo rifugio mi ha salvato dall'eterna prigionia. I Corundorlian ...

-Lo so. Sotto la luce del sole i Coru vi trovano più facilmente, a voi Immy. E vi sbattono nella loro guerricciola privata. Eterna.

-Giá. E io DOVEVO rimanere sveglio. Semi-sveglio, in semi-letargo. Dovevo per rintracciare-

-Sì. Il bimbo Invisibile. Ho visto l'altro giorno che hai fatto quel saltuccio di circa un chilometro, giusto per non dare nell'occhio, poi sai com'è la gente EHI UN UCCELLO, NO UN AEREO, eccetera. E Sento Che hai un Oggetto intriso di dimenticanza, addosso. Pennarello.

-Sì. Devo darlo a quel ... Sottile. Che è apparso qui l'altra volta.

-Il Bagnino? Perché? Sei un caos da leggere in quella stupida capoccia che tieni. Perché devi darlo al Bagny?

-È un calibra-porte hai detto l'altra volta. Può entrare nella dimensione della Guerra Infinita dall'Occhio di Los Gigantes. Perché l'Occhio mostra sempre "quella" dimensione, ma so che se ci entri senza essere un calibra-porte finisci comunque chissà dove, in che dimensione. E se ha problemi nel rientro può calibrare uno qualsiasi dei portali presenti in quella dimensione per tornare alla nostra. Con questo pennarello i Corundorlian e i loro strumenti non registreranno la sua presenza. Deve tirar fuori di lì un mio amico. Gli chiederò di farlo.

-Gentilmente.

-Gentilmente. Se tu non hai niente in contrario.

-Fai. Fai. Vediamo che succede. È Los Gigantes che ha la porta fissa su quel mondo. Se non si incazza lui, per me chissenefrega.

-Bene. Grazie ancora. Vado.

La ragazzina fa ciao-ciao con la mano. Il ragazzino non lascia trapelare nulla.

Abele prende l'ascensore e scende. 

-

 **La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian** .

(Il Bagnino)

E Abele mi spiega bla bla come questi extraterrestri extradimensionali, non si sa bene il perché, hanno in corso una guerra tra alcune loro fazioni, cinque per l'esattezza, che però non finisce mai. È in corso bla bla da secoli, rapiscono Immortali e li schiaffano in questa dimensione-teatro-di-guerra e via di cartoni, sangue e heavy metal.

Bla bla. Fatico a dargli retta. Lo guardo: è come l'avevo immaginato quando tirai quei d10, dadi a dieci facce, per fare un personaggio per Vampires.

La Voce del Mercato dice che in realtà l'ho "visto". Ma di solito io riesco a vedere solo il presente. Lui l'ho "visto" nel tardo medioevo. Non ha senso.

Come è assurdo quello che mi chiede: liberare un suo amico. Entrare nella dimensione della Guerra Infinita, e riportarlo qui.

Senza senso.

Talmente senza senso che voilá eccomi qui, che con le robe nonsense ci vado a nozze e via che mi sono preparato, abiti pesanti, scarpe da montagna (fa freddo nella dimensione della Guerra Infinita), i miei oggetti, il pennarello antenna, uno dei d10 con cui tirai il personaggio di Abele, si sa mai, e ora sono qui con lui di fronte all'Occhio, il portale naturale situato su Los Gigantes. Guardo di là. Terre desertiche, cielo azzurro ghiaccio. Abele mi dice che il tempo corre più velocemente lì. Che mi aspetta qui, anche se ci metto giorni, di qui saranno minuti. Poi mi porge un pennarello.

\- Prendilo. Tienilo a contatto con la pelle e risulterai invisibile. Anche ai dispositivi di controllo dei Corun. Ma dammi qualcosa in cambio.

Funziona così con gli artefatti. Se li trovi, li rubi, li fai, ok. Ma se te li danno: devi scambiarli. Se no funzionano in modo strano. Gli do il mio pennarello antenna. Lo guardo nelle sue mani, la carnagione chiara di un rosso di capelli, ma rovinate dal sale, dal freddo, la vita di un vichingo. Bloccato in quella forma ... Si vede che funziona come per i vampiri, quando diventi immortale ti blocchi. Mi ficco il pennarello nelle mutande. Abele inarca le sopracciglia.

\- Contatto pelle. Fatto.

Non fa un plissé.

\- Ora vai. Che lì dentro passano i giorni mentre parliamo.

Mi dice, indicando il portale.

\- Ok. Ma come lo riconosco?

\- Non ti preoccupare. Sei invisibile. Solo lui può vederti. Conosce il mio sangue.

Detto questo si incide la vena sul polso con un unghia e mi traccia un segno sulla fronte.

\- Se quando torni non sono qui, aspettami. Non andartene di qui senza prima avermi visto, è importante. Ora vai.

Vado.

Passo dentro l'Occhio per la seconda volta. Ma 'stavolta non lo calibro, vado dove mi porta. 

La Guerra Infinita.

Il rumore che fa questa realtà ti vibra dentro.

Compaio su un pinnacolo, uscendo da un altro occhio. Un altro portale, o meglio, la parte "di qui" dello stesso portale. Si vede che i portali fissi ... Be ', ci penserò.

Il rumore.

Una sorta di complesso enorme, pare un'astronave, a forma di ciambella, circonda il pinnacolo. Probabilmente una difesa. Che nessuno possa scappare. Il cielo di quell'azzurro metallico è attraversato da ... Jet? Miniastronavi. Caccia. Che si scontrano. Frastuono, esplosioni. Vedo cadere pezzi di un velivolo dall'alto, un braccio strappato e una poltiglia sanguinolenta.

Il rumore quando sbattono sul tetto del ciambellone. 

Il tetto è incredibilmente pulito. Me lo immaginavo cosparso di ... Be ', però se sono Immortali e si riforma ... Dolore.

Un dolore che cristo, cazzo che male.

La schiena. D'istinto provo a toccarmi la schiena dove mi fa un male che sto in ginocchio e vedo rosso.

La mano incontra ... Metallo? Un ... un'elsa? Un'elsa di uno spadone, grossa, un cazzo di spadone infilato nella mia schiena! Ma non come fossi trafitto, non perpendicolare at back, come se ... Fossi io un fodero. Stringo l'elsa e strattono verso l'alto e ... Viene via liscia liscia.

Ho estratto una fottuta spada a due mani dalla mia schiena.

È leggera, impugno a due mani, sento di sapere esattamente come usarla, come muovermi.

È del colore del mare: un azzurro con riflessi nel verde, un tono leggermente metallico. Ma traslucente, ci si vede un po 'attraverso, se la avvicino agli occhi.

E mentre sono lì che faccio il pirla con lo spadone sul pinnacolo, con un portale dietro di me e un complesso ultratecnologico tutto intorno sotto di me, vedo arrivare a una velocità folle dei veicoli sulla spianata desertica davanti al ciambellone. Carri armati ultra moderni? Boh.

Dal ciambellone vedo sciamare un esercito. Individui a piedi, una squadra con jet pack, troppo lontani per capire cosa ... Poi vedo uno. Uno GROSSO.

Sta in piedi sul carro armato al vertice della formazione a "v" dei veicoli, gambe leggermente divaricate e piegate, asseconda gli sbalzi del carro.

Impugna una lancia, o boh. Spara colpi di energia, splendono di un rosso acceso. Indossa un'armatura, una sorta di tuta da astronauta, da space marine ecco, multicolore, come le penne blu rosse gialle e bianche di chissà che gigantesco volatile che gli svolazzano dall'elmo. Ha anche il mantello fatto di piume si dibatte al vento.

Urla. Lo sento da qui! Ruggisce più che altro. E fa esplodere in nuvole di sangue, interiora, teste decapitate e arti divelti, uno a uno i tizi dell'esercito a piedi uscito dal ciambellone.

Poi il cielo si oscura. Quella sensazione di cupola che scivola a coprire la volta celeste: sto per avere una visione del presente.

Respiro a fatica.

E mi investe violento il suono del presente.

Sento in tutto il corpo le parole:

"Un uomo si erge al di sopra di ogni altro.

Ritto su un picco squadrato e inattaccabile dal tempo e da qualunque essere, la cui ricchezza neanche la notte riesce a velare completamente.

Un uomo oscuro, le membra possenti ornate dalle vestigia multicolori di creature sacre di questo ed altri mondi, il dorso scolpito col fuoco, e con i segni della sua carica e del suo ruolo.

Nudo, ma con il volto coperto da un elmo di giada e d'ossidiana, la cui cresta piumata sfida il cielo ed i suoi abitatori.

Immobile e serafico come un idolo.

Sfida il cielo ed i suoi abitatori. "

Sfida il ... E i suoi ... È lui.

Kheluba.

Mi si scrive dietro gli occhi il nome.

Kheluba. Il personaggio inventato da Silvio per Vampires. Ma cosa cazzo esattamente è successo quella sera di 20 anni fa? Volevamo solo giocare a una merda di gioco di ruolo... E qui sbucano dal nulla personaggi fittizi che non sono per un cazzo fittizi.

È lui. È Kheluba. Sta attaccando il ciambellone. Che è dei Corundorlian. Non sta facendo la guerra alle altre fazioni degli Immortali imprigionati qui, nella Guerra giocattolo degli alieni.

Sfida la Dimensione stessa, e i suoi abitatori: i Corundorlian.

È lui l'amico di Abele, il personaggio inventato da un mio amico. È lui che devo "estrarre".

Non finirà bene.

Inizio a scendere di corsa dal picco. Mi reinfilo la spadona nella schiena, senza pensarci, come fosse naturale. È proprio come se la schiena fosse il suo fodero, la cui bocca è lì, sulle mie spalle.

I rumori delle esplosioni, gli sbuffi di energia e sangue, mi vibrano attorno e dentro, ma continuo a scendere.

Arrivo alla base del picco, nel centro della ciambella. Circumnavigo questa base di roccia, ocra, sbiadita. Ci sono varie entrate al ciambellone. Tutte chiuse, tipo tenuta stagna di una base spaziale.

Mi avvicino a una. C'è un quadro. Ma non c'è mai un R2-D2 quando ti serve.

Richiamo la spada. Di nuovo esce dalla schiena. Il dolore è meno agghiacciante. La afferro e la estraggo.

Poi trafiggo il quadro comandi. Brucia. La spada entra fino a metà nella parete, facilmente. La porta si apre.

Corro dentro.

Giro per non so quanto nei corridoi ipertech del ciambellone. Non trovo anima viva. Qualche androide. Guardie androidi. Ma sono invisibile. Il pennarello di Abele saldamente nelle mie mutande. Aspetto che le guardie passino, e le supero. Faccio così per altre due volte, e arrivo.

Un hangar.

Alcuni accessi dall'interno sono larghi, aperti, fatti per altri veicoli o caccia, non lo so, so solo che mi ci trovo quasi per caso, dopo volte e giravolte, e irrompo in questo hangar. Rallento. Noto subito l'enorme portone a scorrimento. Sigillato.

Da fuori arrivano i rumori della battaglia, rimbombano e fanno tremare le fondamenta. Probabilmente stanno anche bombardando questa entrata. Ma non intaccano.

Dopo un po 'si fa silenzio.

Irreale.

Al solito circolano alcune guardie androidi, qui nell'hangar. Sembrano indifferenti all'assalto là fuori. E là c'è un quadro comandi. Mi ci avvicino badando a non rompere il silenzio.

E nuovamente lo colpisco con lo spadone, affondandolo nel quadro e nella parete, che sembrano burro. Crepita e si fonde.

Il portone slitta lentamente di lato.

Si apre la visione della spianata di fronte all'hangar.

Kheluba è lì.

L'unica figura in piedi. Appoggiato alla lancia puntata a terra con una mano.

L'altra mano serra la testa di un uomo che si dibatte, striscia per terra, cerca di liberarsi dalla morsa di Kheluba sul suo elmetto.

Non riuscendoci.

Kheluba stringe la mano. L'elmetto dell'uomo va in pezzi, uno sbuffo di sangue sul bracciale dell'armatura di Kheluba, materia cerebrale, una mandibola che cade al suolo.

Serafico.

Il cadavere si accascia ai suoi piedi che sono piantati in mezzo al caos.

Lamiere, fango, merda probabilmente, e resti ... Di esoscheletri, armature, armi, ruote cingolate, mani, toraci senza arti ma ancora con la testa, orbite fumanti, sangue, unghie, occhi, noto pure dei bulbi oculari intrecciati nell ' orrore fumante del massacro concluso.

Osserva l'interno dell'hangar.

Mi vede. Mi fissa.

Parte una sirena a volume assurdo.

Lui non fa una piega. Se l'aspettava.

Dal nulla appare un numero impressionante di robottoni neri, pop pop pop, teleportati, sicuro.

A mezz'aria, armati pesantemente calano verso il suolo. Un muro di robottoni ad impedire l'entrata.

Lui alza il capo a osservarli che scendono lenti.

Sorride sotto l'elmo. E stringe la lancia.

Ok. Via, proviamoci.

Schizzo fuori dall'hangar, passo sotto la schiera di robot, mentre mi frugo nelle mutande e estraggo il pennarello dell'ammore. No, dell'invisibilità.

\- RIMANETE IMMOBILI. DEPONETE LE ARMI.

Riecheggia nell'aria gelida un messaggio pre-registrato.

Arrivo vicino a Kheluba e il tocco il polso, dove un pezzo di armatura è spaccato e lascia visibile un tratto di pelle scura.

Kheluba mi fissa.

I robottoni si sono fermati. Rumori di servomotori che non sanno che pesci pigliare: ai loro sensori Kheluba è scomparso.

Io gli dico velocemente:

\- Mi manda Abele. Tocca con pelle nuda il pennarello e siamo invisibili. 

\- Lo so chi ti manda. Hai il suo sangue e il suo simbolo.

Mi tocco la fronte, il sangue secco di Abele. Lui toglie un guanto dell'armatura, senza interrompere il contatto. Poi afferra il pennarello da un lato. Io dall'altro. Gli faccio cenno verso l'hangar.

Coordiniamo in qualche modo i passi e entriamo.

I robot sono ancora lì sospesi. Forse in attesa di comandi.

\- La prigione. Ci sono ribelli qui dentro. Dobbiamo liberarli.

Mi dice. Faccio una smorfia. Ok. 

\- Sai dove li porta?

Annuisce e iniziamo a discendere il dedalo di corridoi.

Arriviamo all'imbocco di un tunnel. Due androidi armati di fronte a una vetrata. Si vedono all'interno diverse porte, sicuro sono celle.

Kheluba lascia la presa del pennarello, e contemporaneamente estrae da una fessura nel fianco del proprio torace un coltellaccio enorme. Traslucente. Rossastro. La fessura pulsa dello stesso colore.

Ok. Pure a lui gli crescono armi dal corpo. Sarà quest'aria frizzantina di STRACAZZO DI GUERRA INFINITA, che vuole che le dica signora mia.

Allarme. Sirena. Luci di servizio. Ovvio, si sono accorti che c'è un Kheluba incazzato sotto i loro culi alieni.

Fa a fette i due androidi prima che riescano a dire "noi non siamo i droidi che cercate".

Manda in frantumi la vetrata con un calcio. E inizia a friggere le serrature con la sua lama (un pugnale sacrificale? Boh).

Dalle celle escono molti umani. Apparentemente almeno. E alcuni esseri ... Strani. Uno pare un bruco enorme. Uno una formica antropomorfa. Una volpe pure. E un cilindro. Con nove braccia. Ok.

Kheluba attende che facciano attenzione a lui. Alza il coltellaccio in alto e basta, per richiamarli.

\- Qui fuori sarà un inferno. Ci sono già un centinaio di Guardie Nere. Ci attaccheranno dall'alto. Nessuno deve arrivare all'Occhio. Questo è l'ordine che hanno. Noi siamo disarmati. Forse qualcuno ha la sua Arma-Totem.

Agita il pugnale che manda riflessi bruni nel buio dell'allarme. Arma-Totem. Qualcuno ce l'ha. Sono il fortunato possessore di "Un mucchio di info". Yayyy.

\- Ma se ti sparano da distanza le Armi dell'Anima non servono a niente.

La infodera nell'apertura sul suo fianco. Che si chiude.

\- Potere rimanere qui. Morire fa male. O potete provarci. Io vi guiderò.

Alza la lancia e urla. Molti gli rispondono. Alcuni tornano in cella. Lui inizia a correre. Io gli porgo il pennarello ma ... Manco mi caga, mi sposto per non essere travolto dai ribelli che lo seguono. E mi metto a correre dietro di loro.

Quando usciamo, nonostante ci siano pochi metri alla base del picco, le Guardie Nere macellano buona parte dei fuggitivi prima ancora che riescano a iniziare la salita verso l'Occhio.

Kheluba con la sua lancia è l'unico che può rispondere al fuoco. Alcuni hanno estratto le Armi dell'Anima, provano a parare la pioggia di fuoco delle Guardie. Kheluba guida, anticipa i colpi dei robot salvando vite, aiuta, tira su gente, e continua a salire.

La lentezza della Morte.

Il battito violento dei corpi maciullati. Appesi, stracciati, capovolti, sciolti, disseminati per tutto il picco.

Come in un deja-vu: solo Kheluba rimane in piedi.

Ormai a pochi passi dall'occhio.

L'armatura quasi scomparsa per i colpi incassati.

Il suo corpo quasi nudo splende di sudore scuro.

Ruggisce verso il suo Raphael Nero Metallo: una Guardia Nera che alza un braccio a forma di super-arma-ti-sfascio verso Kheluba. Che attende a braccia aperte.

Poi arrivo io. Buon ultimo. Sempre invisibile.

E con tutta la forza che ho do una spallata all'Immortale.

Barcolla, non avendo un saldo appiglio.

Il colpo della Guardia lo manca di un niente. Io insisto e gli tiro un calcio a gamba tesa sul torace.

Cade nell'Occhio e se ne va.

La Guardia è interdetta.

\- Ma andate a cagare, teste di cazzo.

Mormoro, e entro anche io nel portale.

-

**Interludio, mezz'ora fa a Los Gigantes**

(Abele)

Guardo il mortale entrare nell'Occhio, la sua immagine tremula e scompare al di là del portale.

Così tanto potere in un involucro così debole, in una mente così limitata. Il mistero dei Sottili.

Cammino verso l'orlo dell'abisso. Vado verso il punto in cui questo immenso scoglio che fa parte dei Los Gigantes si tronca e ripido si getta in mare.

Osservo in bilico sulla cresta di questa isola ciò che si stende un centinaio di metri più sotto: Oceano. La Madre di Ghiaccio.

Oceano. Demone cosmico.

E mi tuffo. Mi lascio cadere.

Mi libro verso la Madre.

L'aria vibra la mia anima secca.

Braccia e gambe aperte, mi racchiudo a uovo, forzando la resistenza dell'aria e l'accelerazione.

Esplodo acqua e sono dentro il ventre della Madre.

Giù.

Loro sono Oceano.

Noi siamo Oceano.

-

**Ritorno a Los Gigantes, adesso**

(Il Bagnino)

Di lá c'è Abele che, con una mano sulla spalla di Kheluba, gli sta parlando. Quando arrivo si zittiscono.

Kheluba mi guarda. Digrigna. Ma tace.

Abele ha i capelli attaccati al viso. Il cappotto stropicciato, pure i pantaloni. Sembrano secchi di sale e vento. Mi parla.

\- Bene. Ecco, tieni.

Mi porge il mio pennarello. Io gli do il suo, che ancora stringo in mano. Si avvicina. Scambiamo.

\- Spero almeno che, quando ti va, farai due chiacchiere con me. Ho molte domande.

Gli dico. Lui annuisce.

\- Ti sarò grato per sempre per quello che hai fatto.

Dado. Le mani ora intrecciate dietro la schiena.

E con una rapidità improvvisa mi colpisce lo sterno con il palmo di una mano, che poi torna a intrecciare all'altra.

\- Addio.

Cado all'indietro per impatto violento.

Cado nell'Occhio.

Finisco tra le rocce del picco. No! Sono di nuovo nella dimensione della Guerra infinita! Sento calore sulla nuca. Sangue. Battuto testa.

Il cielo diventa nero.

Cazzo.

Buio.

-

**Epilogo**

\- Se Abele ti ringrazia: inizia a pregare. Eh?

Dice Kheluba ad Abele, mentre i due scendono da Los Gigantes.

\- Mh. Non è solo quello. Per un po' i Corundorlian non si accorgeranno che tu non sei più lì. Questo perché i sensori non rileveranno che manca un'essenza vitale.

Abele fa ballare il pennarello dell'invisibilità tra pollice e indice. La mano protetta dall'usuale guanto di lana grigia.

\- Senza questo lui verrà visto, e contato al posto tuo. Certo, prima o poi si accorgeranno che non è immortale. Probabilmente quando morirà e non tornerà. Ma per allora spero di aver già iniziato la contromossa.

\- Non è immortale?

\- No. È un sottile.

\- Mh. Vedremo quanto.

Kheluba tira un pugno a mano volta a un segnale stradale che rovina a terra. Abele guarda il segnale che mormora "pericolo caduta massi", annuisce quasi impercettibilmente.

Poi riprendono a scendere verso Santiago del Teide.

\- 


	7. Dado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Totem-Demoni  
> Vampires
> 
> *Rest in peace. I will never forget you.

(Venti anni prima. Leo e Silvio, prima di scoprire la Sottigliezza)

Leo fa smorfie con la bocca, inarca le sopracciglia, guarda la scheda pre-stampata, le caselle tutte in bianco, per un personaggio di Vampires. Il suo. Continua a scuotere i dadi a dieci facce che tiene tra le mani chiuse a coppa. E a lanciarli sul tavolo. Per poi riprenderli e tornare a scuoterli.

Non capisce perché si senta così nervoso. Il suo cervello continua a fare orribili giochi di parole, come ogni volta che è sotto stress.

Edo Dodi ei suoi Dadi in welcome to Dedolandia *.

\- Ma fallo. Al limite poi non giochi.

Silvio dice un Leone. Leo alza gli occhi dalla scheda e guarda Silvio:

\- Ma tu hai già fatto il pg?

\- No, ma ho già un'idea. Prima vedo se Lorenzo dà l'ok, poi tirerò le caratteristiche.

\- Io gli ho già detto che cosa voglio fare. Mi ha dato l'ok.

\- E allora rolla 'sto dado.

Dud mi hai fatto papà? Non farlo dud. Insistono i pessimi scherzi di papà nel suo cervello.

Dadi, dodi, datteri. Dodi battaglia, Dedo * guerra, didò vardanpo ', non c'è verso di smettere, finché non si decide, tirare il dado, o mollare il colpo, rollare o mollare o molare il dado che fa sempre uno il daduno per il raduno di radio uno BASTA.

\- Va bon. Tiro 'sti dadi.

Raccoglie i d10 tra le mani. Sembrano freddi. Di un altro materiale. Non di plastica. Ma è solo un momento. Tiro?

Che male vuoi che faccia. 

Faccia di dado.

Taccia di rado.

Ok vado.

Di dado.


	8. Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-Totem  
> Vampires

(Andrea e l'Aiuto-cuoco)

_credo di avere intravisto un Totem. non sono come i Demoni guardiani. sono fisici, non proiezioni fantasmatiche come i demoni, un totem lo puoi toccare, lascia segni concreti dove passa. credo di avere visto il totem della falda acquifera di Milano, anni fa. dopo mesi che non pioveva, temporalaccio di agosto, lei era in mezzo al parco di Largo Marinai, vestita di bianco, pantaloni maglietta e spolverino fino ai piedi. piedi nudi, capelli lunghi, lisci, sembravano di acqua, lì sotto l'acquazzone. aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma quando ho fatto un passo in più li ha aperti, mi ha guardato, sorriso, poi è corsa via. pensavo fosse una ragazza, strana, ma una ragazza. ora sono quasi certo fosse uno dei totem di Milano._

Andrea scuote la testa, alza gli occhi scuri dai caratteri in corsivo, una delle note di Leo, e guarda verso il cortile.

\- 'Sta roba non serve a un cazzo. A un cazzo di niente!

Torna a scartabellare tra il mucchio di fogli, foglietti, tovaglioli di carta, post-it, pezzi di carta igienica pure, dove Leo ha scritto i suoi deliri da mago. Borbotta bestemmie, insulti a profusione ai "beati paoli". Il Bagnino. Fantasia 'sti maghi eh?, pensa mentre Anja le sale in grembo, e Gea si accomoda sul tavolo. Altri 14 gatti sono appollaiati variamente intorno a lei, chi per terra, sul divano, sui mobili, nelle casette che costellano la struttura in legno che corre per tutta la casa, l'autopista dei gatti, l'autogatta la chiama Leo, che ha costruito lei a varie altezze, in ogni stanza, per far divertire gli stronzi felini. Torna a leggere un altro foglio, pare strappato da un quaderno.

_sono anime! meglio, sono differenti aspetti dell'anima della città o del luogo geografico. abitato da umani. o forse basta che ci sia vita. ovunque si "addensi" un certo tipo di vita compaiono i totem. i demoni ce li ha messi o qualcosa, sono indipendenti da noi comunque. i totem sono nostre "creazioni"_

Andrea alza gli occhi al soffitto e urla:

\- MI FA DIVENTARE PAZZA! 'Sta merda non serve a un cazzo.

\- A me pare invece interessante.

Andrea sobbalza alla voce alle sue spalle. Silvio la indica sogghignando. Lei lo manda affanculo con un gesto della mano.

\- Ma porca ma... Non ti ho sentito entrare! Anzi. Era chiuso, come cazzo?

\- Ninja! Sono un ninja ah ah!

E si produce in un goffo balletto irrisorio.

\- Sei un coglione.

Silvio annuisce a occhi chiusi. Poi osserva Andrea rapidamente. È un po 'che non la vedeva. Il corpo ormai sempre in forma, spalle larghe ... Maglietta nera dei Pentatonix. Ancora quel gruppo odioso, pantaloni neri attillati... e quella cazzo di acconciatura, a lui non piace, il mullet. Solo una cosa fuori posto: un velo di barba sfatta sul viso di lei, solitamente attenta alla propria immagine androgina. Non come lui, che basta vestirsi di nero e comodo. II capelli imbionditi dal sole, e la barba faranno il resto.

\- Sei preoccupata. Che c'è? Che non volevi dirmi al telefono.

\- Leo. È un mese che non torna.

Silvio alza le spalle.

\- No. Non è normale. A parte che al massimo... Da quando è iniziato 'sto circo dei maghi-

\- Sottili. Non siamo maghi. Percepiamo la Sottigliezza. Le dinamiche più tenui che voi normali-

Batte con le nocche di una mano sul tavolo, e riprende:

\- Manco per il cazzo. Brava gente eh? Ti voglio bene e tutto, ma proprio se non vi investe, il treno non lo vedete.

\- E lo so, lo sai, lo sappiamo. Ma Leo non è mai scomparso per più di una settimana. E in qualche modo riusciva a comunicare. Ora è un mese. Silenzio, nessun messaggio di nessun tipo. Sto cercando tra i suoi appunti.

\- Ok. Vediamo.

\- E Suad, la "sua" gatta, non si muove dal letto, dai vestiti che ha lasciato. E lo sai che è un'esploratrice, e deve ancora conoscere bene 'sta casa. Anche Wandina, che lo ama alla follia. Sta sempre nascosta. Non va bene. 

\- Ok. QUESTO è preoccupante. Fammi vedere.

Si mettono tutti e due a leggere. Silvio un tovagliolo macchiato di birra. Andrea un cartoncino strappato da un pacchetto di sigarette.

-

A pomeriggio inoltrato, molte lattine di birra sul tavolo, posaceneri fitti di mozziconi, Silvio si guarda intorno, lì nel salone. Occhieggia anche in cortile.

\- Gatti. Posso. Uccelli. È Leonardo che li attira, vero?

Andrea sta leggendo l'ennesimo frammento di carta, risponde soprapensiero:

\- Sì. Boh. È da un po 'che vengono tutti qui...

\- Una volpe, pure. Ma ci sono volpi a Tenerife?

\- Ma che volpe! Non vedi com'è grosso? È un cane.

\- Ma è ARANCIONE! Che razza è? Il Trump-cane?

Andrea ride.

\- Che coglione. No, avrà sangue Pomsky. Raro, ma ce n'è di quel colo... Ehi! Ma questo sei tu! Senti:

_Aiuto-cuoco. protezioni, sicuro. credo abbia pure una singolare abilità di "vedere" la catena causale di eventi. si concentra sugli oggetti e capisce come sono arrivati lì, cosa è successo. una cosa del genere. sicuramente può intendere e padroneggiare qualsiasi linguaggio. forse un'abilità deriva dall'altra. altro non saprei. ma sicuro ha altre abilità_

_-_ Giá. Sono io.

Dice Silvio, alias l'Aiuto-cuoco.

\- Ma che cazzo di soprannomi vi date?

\- Non ce li diamo. Non sono soprannomi. Sono "definitori non rigidi", si auto-palesano e danno un'idea del nostro posto in una griglia anti-Heisenberg. Una sorta di "chi è chi" valido in qualsiasi realtà alternativa. Sei andata in clessidra. Si vede dallo sguardo. Piuttosto, qui mi pare dica qualcosa di furbo.

Indica un fazzoletto di carta con una nota. Legge.

_Abele. esiste. non è un prodotto della mia fantasia. no vampiro: immortale. no idea di come si generino né delle abilità (oltre NON morire, chiaro). Abele l'ho "visto". non tornano i tempi: l'ho visto nel medioevo. io vedo solo il presente. però avventura viaggio nel tempo. verificare. se è come l'ho "visto": molto pericoloso, girare al largo._

Andrea corruga le sopracciglia.

\- Non capisco. Che ci trovi di "furbo"? Per me è arabo.

\- 'spetta. Ha aggiunto una nota sotto.

_come non detto. mi ha contattato. domani davanti all'Occhio. accettare o non accettare è lo stesso. problemi in entrambi i casi_

\- Di tutti i fatti annotati, di questo non me ne aveva parlato. Non ci sentiamo da circa un mese. Devo "concentrarmi" su questa nota. Qui c'è un po' troppo pubblico. Me ne vado e ti faccio sapere.

\- Dai. Grazie.

Tutti e due si affacciano in cortile e guardano la folla di animali che, ormai giunta sera, si è radunata. Silenziosi per qualche secondo. Tornano a uggiolare, miagolare, suonare la loro musica selvatica, come decretando la fine di una prima puntata di qualche trasmissione.

\- Di niente.

Silvio si avvia passando senza fretta tra i vari ospiti della casa. Mormora solo:

\- Pubblico difficile.

E esce.


	9. Volpe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-Totem  
> Vampires the masquerade

(Helydrium, la bambina invisibile)

Eccoli. Ne vedo quattro. Molto lontani tra loro. Fanno quella roba che fanno, tipo vanno in rimbambimento, ondeggiano, lo sguardo da uno in fissa. Però tu non ti devi fidare perché quando fanno così ti vedono, non bene, ma quasi ti prendono se non stai attenta. E allora continuo a correre, curvo a sinistra, veloce, alberi, ok, mi ci arrampico.

Io lo odio il Parco Trenno. Basso. Troppo basso. A me piace stare in alto. Con questa moneta che mi ha dato quello là. Uno di loro. Un immortale. Abele da Foggia. Con questa moneta, quando l'ho toccata, ho potuto fare cose che da invisibile è difficile. Attraversare le strade. Comprare un gelato. Però inizio a ricordare. E ho capito: sono invisibile perché nessuno si ricorda di me, neanche io.

Ma ora mi ricordo che sono una bambina. Elena è il mio nome ma meglio Helydrium con la ipsilon.

Una mano sbuca da in mezzo le foglie, urlo! Quasi mi afferra. Uno di 'sti figli di puttana che stava sugli alberi!

Mi getto di sotto, rotolo e riprendo a correre. Ho capito cosa fanno. Mi stanno spingendo contro quel muro lunghissimo di parco Trenno.

Guarda chi c'è là. Seduto sul muro. Quello lo conosco. È l'Immortale carino. Sempre triste. Vlad si chiama. Scrive o disegna. Sempre. Dicono che vuole morire, lo sanno tutti a Milano. Lo prendono in giro. 

Ma cosa cazzo è quello. Di fianco a Vlad. Un robottone nero che sta sospeso in aria.

Bah. Devo nascondermi.

Io lo odio Parco Trenno. Compaiono pure robottoni neri. Lo schifo dello schifo di tutti parchi schifosi.

Eccola di nuovo! La donna tante-donne! Dice la stessa frase con tante voci, e cambia, a volte si ingobbisce, o tutta dritta, o sbava, mi fa paura.

\- Ti prendo cucciolotto! Ti prendo. Ti prendo! Ti prendo? Ti. Pren-do. Tipre cuccio. Tiprecucciolino!!!

Fa venire i brividi. Lei non si rimbambisce come gli altri. Sembra che mi vede anche... Mi ha visto. È velocissima! Corro dritto nel fiumiciattolo, mi butto sott'acqua. Nuoto, nuoto, nuoto.

Riprendo un po' il fiato e di nuovo sotto. Nuoto a lungo, arrivo in un laghetto. Tiro fuori solo la testa. Mi riposo. Sono stanchissima. Non ce la faccio più.

\- Lotta fino alla fine.

E questa chi è? Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo. Una signora, tutta bianca, i capelli verdi. Sta lì seduta in riva al laghetto, i piedi nell'acqua.

\- Chi sei? Mi vedi? Che vuoi? Sei un immortale, mi vuoi uccidere?

\- No. Non voglio ucciderti. Sono Aqua. Il Totem della Falda Acquifera. Sono Giudice di questa Caccia. 

\- Aiutami! Fammi scappare da questi mostri!

\- Non posso. Posso solo accertarmi che non avvengano scorrettezze. Certo posso anche pensare tra me e me ad alta voce: chissà che succede se un immortale tocca un Denaro di Giuda.

La moneta di Abele da Foggia? La cerco nelle tasche, la tiro fuori, la faccio brillare al sole.

\- Oh. Toh. Hai un denaro di Giuda.

\- Sì, me l'ha dato Abele da Foggia. Ma lui è immortale e lo toccav... Ah no. Aveva i guanti.

\- Sta arrivando la Pazza.

Dice Aqua, e scompare. Vedo la donna tante-donne che corre tra gli alberi, verso il laghetto. E urla. Cambia voce, cambia forma. Urla.

\- Ti ho vistooo! Piccolinooo. Ti ho visto. Piccolo. PICCOLO! Picci. Piiiccolinoooo!!!

Corre a quattro zampe. Poi si tira su. Poi corre sorridendo. Poi tutta gobba. Poi gira su se stessa come se sta ballando.

\- Piccolino. Picci. Picco. Linopicco! Pustolino. Picciò.

Io sono già fuori dall'acqua che corro. Verso il muro lungo. Trenno ti odio. Non ce la faccio più. Spalle al muro. La aspetto. La moneta in mano.

\- ECCOTI QUI. PICCOLO DI ZIA!

Mi si getta addosso. Io le spiaccico la moneta in faccia e urlo:

\- Sono una bambina! E non sono piccola!

Lei fa gli occhi grandi. Cade indietro. Si sfrega la testa, i capelli lunghi, sporchi, tutti che si scompigliano. Ha la bocca aperta. Gli occhi che non mi vedono. Fa un verso strano. Piange? Non lo so. Rimane lì seduta per terra. Sembra come se ha preso una bastonata fortissima.

Arrivano altri. Ma arriva anche Aqua. Alza una mano. I quattro immortali si fermano.

\- Bene. Mi pare che la preda ha abbattuto una cacciatrice. Quindi la caccia è finita, e lei è libera.

Uno dei quattro si fa avanti. Una donna. Rossa, grossa, alta.

\- Scusami, Totem della Falda, ma non mi pare che si possa dire che-

\- Miriam. La Signora di Milano. Dico bene?

\- Sono io.

\- Lei... La Pazza... È bruciata. Non ha più niente dentro. Lo sento.

Tutti osservano la donna tante-donne. È sempre lì seduta. Sembra una bambola rotta. Ora ha smesso di sfregarsi la testa, che sembra spezzata, perde bava dalla bocca, gli occhi sempre grandi, guarda per terra. Aqua parla ancora.

\- Io la dichiaro abbattuta. Helydrium è libera.

Mi fa cenno di andare.

\- Vai, cara. Ora.

Me ne vado di corsa. Sento gli occhi di quella che si chiama Miriam. Mi cercano. Ma non mi trovano.

Sono di nuovo libera.

Nessuno mi vede.

-

 **Epilogo**.

Aqua cammina davanti a me. Passiamo tra le canoe, poi di fianco a un capannone, stiamo sulla riva dell'Idroscalo.

Non mi piaceva prima questo lago, Idroscalo. Ma ora sì perché ha il profumo di Aqua. Lei ora ha i capelli azzurri. Come l'acqua nell'Idroscalo.

Eccolo là. Abele. Sta dritto a guardare l'acqua, le mani dietro la schiena. Ehi, oggi ha un cappottone nero, non quella vestina dell'altra volta.

Aqua si ferma e lo indica:

\- Eccolo. Vai da sola ora.

E fa due passi verso l'Idroscalo. Si volta a salutarmi. Faccio ciao con la mano. E inizia a immergersi. Ci scompare dentro.

Mi avvicino ad Abele. Non mi vede. Afferro la moneta in tasca.

Lui si gira di scatto.

\- Helydrium.

\- Ciao Abele da Foggia.

\- Chioggia. Da Chioggia. Non Foggia.

\- Ah ok, scusa. Senti... Grazie.

Mi guarda, senza parlare.

\- Per la cosa di Giuda. Sai? La moneta.

Annuisce. E mi risponde.

\- Ti è stata utile?

\- Mi ha salvato la vita! Sai? La Caccia... Quella che fate voi Immortali... Mi sono salvata! 

Aggrotta la fronte.

\- Non so di che parli. Né che vuoi. Che cosa vuoi esattamente, da me?

\- Niente! Niente. Anzi. Siamo amici, no? Ci aiutiamo.

\- Amici?

\- Sì. No?

Annuisce. Pensa? È un tipo strano. Poi fa il gesto di andare a sedersi di fianco a lui, mentre si siede su una panchina.

\- Tu ne capisci di router, wi-fi... tecnologia?

\- Certo. Sono bravissima. Manomettere le reti wi-fi di Milano mi permette di campare anche se invisibile.

\- Bene. Aiutiamoci allora. Raccontami questa cosa della Caccia. Dall'inizio.


	10. Vela.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-Totem  
> Mondo Opali  
> The expanse

(Sifr, l'anti-paladino del Vuoto)

Da quando mi hanno chiuso in questa bara di metallo, per il Xalte ere gova, il tempo scorre in modo diverso.

Xalte ere gova. Che significa tipo "ricorda". Il mio cadavere conservato dallo spazio, chiuso in una tuta metallica nera, avrebbe dovuto fare da monito per chiunque passasse tra questi asteroidi: "Questo è ciò che succede a chi pugnala alle spalle i propri fratelli".

Ma io non sono morto.

Mi hanno espulso dall'astronave.

Depressurizzato la tuta.

Tolto l'aria.

Sono morto per qualche ora.

I capelli lunghi e la barba sono diventati ghiaccio.

Sui miei occhi neri è calato il nero più nero. Il colore del vuoto.

(Un trapezio nero sul nero)

E poi sono tornato.

Non respiro.

Non ho freddo.

Ma sono vivo.

Sempre chiuso in questa bara.

Sempre in orbita nella Cintura.

E tanto tempo per pensare.

Sì, ovvio, ho avuto anche tutto il tempo di usurare questa tuta, far saltare le viti. Potrei liberarmene quando mi pare.

Ma è meglio che io finga.

Di essere morto. Di essere un cadavere intrappolato in un monumento metallico alla propria colpa.

E aspettare che una delle tante navi che passano e si fermano a guardare, sbaglino qualcosa. Un angolo d'approccio sbagliato, una velocità troppo elevata, retrorazzi che non funzionano, e si avvicinino. Ancora un po ', ancora un po' ... E gli salto addosso.

(Un trapezio nero?)

Ma intanto ho pensato.

Lucido.

Quello che non è così:

La mia infanzia. Il primo ricordo è quello di me, con la mano nella mano di mio padre, Soren Tommesen, nel mercato sotterraneo di Cerere. L'odio per tutti quei corpi, le voci, il peso, la materia.

Mio padre. Non so se sia mio padre. Mia madre? Morta, dicono. Io non la ricordo.

Quello che così:

Quando chiudo gli occhi vedo il nero più nero. Non filtra alcuna luce. Nemmeno quando la rotazione mi porta di fronte a quella palla volgare di luce, il Sole. Se chiudo gli occhi: il buio profondo e gelido. Il colore del vuoto.

(Un trapezio nero che si gonfia nel vuoto)

Vivo perfettamente allo zero assoluto, senza gravità, senza ossigeno. Senza tempo. Il tempo scorre in modo diverso. Non è più un fluire di granelli in una clessidra. È tante clessidre di cui mi accorgo quando la sabbia è già finita.

E il vuoto.

Il vuoto siderale è la mia cattedrale.

Sia glorificato, ora e sempre.

Mi accorgo ora che quando chiudo gli occhi non c'è solo il Vuoto. Gli ultimi due battiti di ciglia mi hanno mostrato una figura.

Un trapezio. Nero su nero. Un trapezio nero che pare gonfiarsi nel buio dei miei occhi.

Al terzo battito di ciglia lo vedo meglio.

È qualcosa che conosco. Ma ancora non ricordo.

Riapro gli occhi.

Un'astronave di fronte a me.

Struttura triangolare, scheletro esterno, toroide interiore verso poppa, albero gravitazionale centrale, vela solare a prua.

Vela solare? Non può essere che una vela solare quel telaio trapezoidale. Anche se: nessuno è ancora riuscito a farle funzionare.

Un trapezio. Nero. Che si gonfia, per via della radiazione solare, nel vuoto siderale.

Un momento.

La nave ha un'accelerazione improvvisa.

Si avvicina a me.

Troppo.

Ancora un po ', ancora un po'...

Scalcio con forza lo scafandro in cui sono rinchiuso. Le viti già molli cedono.

Sono libero.

La nave mi investe.

Mi muovo nel vuoto. Danzo tra i tralicci della struttura, passo sotto la vela trapezoidale, atterro con i piedi nudi, le mani scoperte, solo pantaloni e maglia da sottotuta, palmi e piante aderiscono all'enorme schermata di pressovetro del ponte comandi in cima al toroide. 

Accucciato come un rettile gelido, guardo dentro.

Cinque persone alle loro consolle di comando.

Mi guardano. Bocche aperte. Non credono ai loro occhi.

Un boccaporto si apre, a circa 110 gradi da dove mi trovo. Mi aspetto che escano in tuta, armati, per catturarmi o eliminarmi. Ma dopo alcuni secondi ancora non esce nessuno.

Sorrido verso i cinque in plancia.

I miei denti storti, metallici, neri, si riflettono nei loro occhi.

-

Depressurizzare l'intera navata, togliere l'illuminazione, attendere chi è riuscito a infilarsi una tuta, negli angoli bui e senza gravità della nave.

Li uccido tutti uno a uno.

Poi con calma galleggio. Torno verso il ponte comandi, dove ho già eliminato, prima di tutto l'equipaggio, gli ufficiali.

Strano.

È sigillato da dentro. Meccanicamente.

Strano. Pensavo di averli ammazzati tutti.

\- Non durerai molto. Certo. I soccorsi potrebbero arrivare prima che riesca a ucciderti. Un azzardo. 

Provo a innervosire chiunque si sia chiuso lì dentro. Un azzardo pure il mio. Ma qui il tempo non è il "mio". Mi gioca contro.

\- Sì, stai calmo! Ciao, io sono Helydrium! Mi manda Abele!

Una voce infantile gracchia dall'altoparlante. Non ho disconnesso il circuito radio. Non lo usa più nessuno.

\- Abele?

\- Abele da Chioggia, sì!

\- Bimbo, non so chi sia.

\- Sono una bambina! Mi ha detto che avresti riconosciuto la vela solare!

Infatti mi scava qualcosa dentro, quella vela. Ma è come sepolto sotto un Oceano scuro, dentro di me.

Oceano. La Madre di Ghiaccio.

Scuoto il capo, mi libero di improvvise immagini che non capisco. Mi concentro sull'adesso. La vocetta continua a gracchiare.

\- Ti posso portare via da questa dimensione. Se non mi ammazzi ti ci porto. In un'altra dimensione. Lì nessuno ti cerca. Nessuno ti vuole catturare o uccidere. Lì puoi fare quello che ti pare. 

\- Balle.

\- Mi ha detto Abele di dirti così! La vela! La vela è un portale. Allora vieni ad attivarla. Allora vieni ad andare nella nuova dimensione! E dai ... Sono una bambina, mi puoi mangiare in un boccone, mica ti voglio fregare, non sono stupida.

\- Ok. Apri allora.

La porta si sblocca. Inizia ad aprirsi. 

È proprio stupida.

Mi lancio dentro.

Ma non c'è nessuno. Due cadaveri, due ufficiali a cui ho spezzato il collo, galleggiano nel vuoto del ponte. Un messaggio a lettere rosse passa sui monitor delle consolle:

"Sono invisibile. Non stupida"

-

Non so quanto manchi all'arrivo di qualche beltalowda, qualche fottuto ratto degli asteroidi, con manie da paladino del bene, che risponda all'SOS lanciato da questa nave. Poco mi sa. Ho cercato velocemente, ma non trovo nessuno. Nessuna bambina.

Cose non tornano. Il boccaporto aperto da cui sono entrato. Non era aperto dall'equipaggio. Nessuno nella camera a decompressione, nessuno nel corridoio.

La vela solare. Fa parte del mio passato, ma ancora non focalizzo perché. Venire.

E poi questa voce di bambina che pare conoscermi. Helydrium. Promette un passaggio extra-dimensionale. Attraverso la vela solare? 

Non ho tempo. Non ho il mio tempo. Quello del vuoto. Per rifletterci. Me ne devo andare.

Ho modificato quanto serve una scialuppa. Non so fin dove riuscirò ad arrivare. Mi nasconderò tra gli asteroidi del Belt.

Sto per accendere la moto-scialuppa quando vedo.

Il trapezoide della vela si illumina per un attimo.

Dopodiché al suo interno pulsa un campo elettrico. Crepita, si increspa. Nero su nero.

Di fianco alla vela compare una figura in tuta. Minuta.

Helydrium?

Scorgo il viso. Ha un simbolo rosso in fronte. Sorride. Indica la vela. Mi fa gesto di avvicinarmi. 

Si mette in posizione per attraversare il telaio a forma di trapezio.

Si gira verso di me.

Sulla moto-scialuppa si accende un led rosso. 

Mi infilo il casco della tuta appeso di fianco. Non mi serve per respirare. Mi serve per sentire. Accendo il canale radio.

\- Ehi, sono sempre io, Helydrium. Ora puoi vedermi. Allora? Vieni o no? Io vado eh?

Spara un cavo rampino verso di me. Poi fa un passo. L'interno della vela vibra, trema. Nero inghiotte nero.

La bambina scompare.

Accendo la moto-scialuppa.

Osservo il rampino che fluttua poco più avanti, mentre il cavo scompare all'interno del trapezoide.

La vela si gonfia e ondeggia.

Nero.

Su nero.


	11. Cenere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires - Dark ages  
> Mondo Demoni-Totem

(Vlad, l'Immortale, l'Esteta)

**Venezia, 1202 d. C.**

\- Ho studiato il funzionamento dei marchingegni. Non così "perché" funzionino. Ma mi è chiaro il "vieni". Escludo comunque la magia, dalle cause.

Abele è ben saldo all'albero della nave chiusa nell'enorme magazzino nel porto di Venezia. Finisce di fissare l'ultimo "marchingegno", che appare come una piccola scatola di metallo, dieci centimetri per cinque, per sei di altezza, con piccole leve su di un lato, vari riquadri incisi su altri due lati, al pennone più lungo. Guarda il pennone più in alto. Annuisce. Tira una piccola leva. Per un momento si disegna nell'aria un contorno luminoso, a forma di trapezio. 

Poi il contorno si fonde in un trapezoide nero, ribollente, che lacera l'essenza stessa della realtà, sospeso come una vela negativa che crepita elettrica davanti all'albero della nave.

\- Però funziona. Signori: la porta per il futuro.

Abele salta giù sul ponte. Il saio da monaco benedettino si gonfia d'aria. Atterra con movimento fluido da felino.

Vlad e Kheluba guardano quel buco scuro trapezoidale che galleggia sopra di loro. Poi Vlad scuote il capo.

\- Ma cosa ci ricavi? Una volta che sai cosa è successo a questa stupida Crociata, che te ne viene? Chi ti dice che veramente ti porti dieci anni nel futuro, poi? E chi ti dice che riesci a tornare indietro?

Abele alza una mano a calmare Vlad.

\- Va bene. Va bene. Se sappiamo gli effetti politici che avrà questa crociata, non solo Venezia: domineremo il mondo.

\- Questo lo dici per convincere Kheluba.

Kheluba grugnisce. Si aggiusta il polsino della camicia color crema che indossa sotto la giacca svasata blu con motivi rossi.

\- Ma a te? A te cosa importa?

\- Io ho studiato per anni gli scritti di al-Khwarizmi, l'inventore della Vela Solare.

Abele mostra tendendo le braccia, imbonitore, il trapezio nero che ondeggia in mezzo al magazzino.

\- Ora solcherò la sua matematica. Le sue formule che modellano la realtà.

\- Va bene. Allora disegnami lo schema delle TUE formule. Pensavo fossi un Lupo. Ma ora penso tu sia un Demiurgo. Disegna quello che hai pianificato. Contraddicimi.

Abele tace. Come sempre, quando Vlad fa supposizioni sulla Famiglia di immortali a cui Abele apparterrebbe, diventa glaciale e silenzioso. Kheluba continua a tacere. Nel silenzio pare di sentire il ronzare di quella vela trapezoidale di nulla, che rimane sospesa sul ponte della nave.

Le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, Abele cammina sul ponte della nave. Si sporge, guarda verso un finestrone del magazzino.

\- Sta nevicando?

\- No. Hanno bruciato un altro veliero di Ottone IV. Quella è cenere.

Dice con quell'accento strano Kheluba. Il volto moro a guardare anch'egli il finestrone.

\- Non è mai neve. È sempre cenere.

Mormora Vlad, scuotendo appena il capo. Poi alza di scatto la testa e va verso Abele a grandi falcate, il soprabito lungo, nero, ha riflessi argentati quando gli svolazza sulle gambe.

\- Non mi piace questa Storia, Abele. Puzza! Ho avuto una visione mai provata prima, mentre venivo qui: un essere di metallo, alto almeno tre metri, un'armatura vivente, dal disegno alieno, che fluttuava sul rogo del veliero! Non andate ...

Abele si porta una mano al mento glabro. Pare rifletterci. Poi inarca le sopracciglia, guarda Kheluba. Il moro espira dalle narici.

\- Invece è proprio il momento di andare. Prima che sia troppo tardi. 

Vlad scrolla le spalle. Sconfitto.

\- Andiamo?

Dice Abele a Kheluba, e si arrampica sull'albero. Kheluba annuisce e lo segue. Una volta sul pennone, guardano sotto, Vlad. I capelli biondi, lunghi, sciolti si muovono ad una corrente d'aria che trapela dal portone del magazzino.

\- Se tutto va bene saremo di ritorno... Subito.

Dice Abele. Saluta con una mano, tenendosi con l'altra a una sartia. Dietro di lui il nero della Vela Solare sembra un ammasso frizzante di oscurità. Di fianco a lui Kheluba sbuffa ed entra in quel buio, scomparendo. Abele sorride e lo segue, inghiottito nel nero.

Vlad ancora scuote il capo. E poi sente i peli rizzarsi, i capelli fremere e disporsi a raggera. Si volta. Guarda in alto.

Sospeso in aria, a pochi metri dal soffitto, a una decina dalla Vela Solare, c'è una figura. Umanoide, esile. Sembra come emergere da un liquido azzurro, che turbina alle sue spalle, ramificandosi tridimensionalmente, come fossero due vortici d'ali che affondassero in un'altra invisibile e sconfinata pozza d'acqua.

Sembra un angelo dalle ali invischiate in una melassa azzurrastra che provenga da un'altra dimensione.

Il capo glabro, gli occhi due cerchi scuri.

Vlad riesce a chiudere la bocca. E poi domanda:

\- Ma tu ... Chi sei?

L'essere volta il viso in basso, verso Vlad. Poi indica la Vela Solare, ancora pulsante di elettricità scura, ancora una porta aperta, una ferita trapezoidale verso l'ignoto.

\- QUELLA cos'è. Questa è la vera domanda.

-

**Tokio, 26 maggio 1945 d. C.**

Il napalm cade su chilometri e chilometri di città ormai rasa al suolo.

Un altro raid, il terzo in tre mesi. Tre mesi di questa nuova sostanza di morte. Esplosioni di calore bollente, vestiti, capelliche si incendiano pure acentinaia di metri di distanza dall'impatto.

Vlad, come sempre, ha seguito la guerra. Inseguito la morte. In ogni sua forma. Vecchia, consolidata o nuova, sperimentale che sia.

Otto secoli in cerca di Morte.

Da quando Abele e Kheluba scomparvero nel buio della Vela, nella notte del futuro, e mai fecero ritorno, Vlad ha intrapreso il suo infinito studio dell'estetica della distruzione.

Attese più di dieci anni, il ritorno dei due Immortali che più amava. Visse in quel magazzino nel porto di Venezia per circa 12 anni.

E crebbe in lui la Stanchezza. Quella cappa perlacea che spesso, presto o tardi, avvolge ogni immortale: la stanchezza di essere sempre vivi.

Il desiderio di morire. Semplicemente non esistere.

Andò in letargo per un secolo.

Ma fu svegliato dagli aghi roventi di angoscia: la Stanchezza. Sempre più dura e impenetrabile.

Allora si mise in viaggio in cerca di Morte.

Innumerevoli guerre videro la sua esile figura aggirarsi tra il sangue, le urla la follia e l'odore di feci.

E ora Tokio. Guerra mondiale. 

Il suo logoro cappotto nero, lungo fino ai piedi, colmo di buchi di tessuto bruciato, alza sbuffi grigi dal suolo. Cammina a piedi nudi.

Testa bassa. Mani in tasca. Sopra di lui rombano i B-29 americani. Lui continua a camminare tra esplosioni e fiamme, fantasmi di case in legno ormai sgretolate dal napalm.

Cammina. I piedi nudi. Senza alcune dita. Carbonizzate.

Nel desero di cenere.

Vecchi, donne, bambini. Mille. Bruciati. Cremati. Insieme al loro quartiere. Sono la cenere.

Soffice e calda sotto i piedi. È vecchi, donne e bambini. La cenere è esseri umani morti.

La faccia sporca di Vlad ha due striscie di pelle candida, linda, sotto gli occhi, lasciata dalle lacrime. I capelli, solo alcune ciocche intirizzite dal calor bianco, sbattute dagli spostamenti dei fronti roventi.

Improvviso sente l'ormai familiare crepitio elettrico sulla pelle, i pochi capelli rimasti che gravitano tirati dalla statica.

Alza il capo. Lo vede. Fluttuante a pochi metri dalla cortina di cenere posata al suolo.

La prima volta che incontrò l'Angelo della Morte, il Monarca del Reame della Morte, Infame Macellaio, fu proprio il giorno in cui Abele e Kheluba attraversarono la Vela.

Gli domandò chi fosse. Lui non rispose. Scomparve dopo pochi secondi.

Ma poi lo rivide. A volte Lui da solo, a volte preceduto, o accompagnato, dalla sua nera guardia metallica. Un automa, apprese più tardi, armato e agli ordini dell'Angelo della Morte.

La rabbia gli sale ad offuscargli la vista. Inizia a correre verso di lui. Urla sconnesso. Salta con la potenza degli Immortali. Compare con uno schiocco, dal nulla, un automa nero. Tende un braccio metallico a proteggere la figura dell'Angelo della Morte. Vlad impatta con la gola quel braccio, ruota per il colpo in avanti, e cade al suolo di schiena.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi. Rimane steso nella cenere.

Com'è gelido quel metallo, pensa sconnesso, quel braccio alieno, meccanico. Freddo in mezzo a questa tempesta di fuoco ribollente. Poi mormora.

\- Ma cosa vuoi da me?

L'angelo volta il capo verso Vlad. L'automa nero rimane a pochi metri da lui. Immobile, il braccio ancora steso.

\- Perché non mi concedi la Morte? Mi segui, e mi lasci in vita. Eliminami. Dammi la pace.

\- Ci servi. Ci conduci dove c'è guerra. Siamo interessati alla guerra. Siamo interessati a te.

Dopo secoli, di nuovo Vlad sente quella voce. È come fosse liquida. Come quelle strane ali azzurre, paiono fluide, vortici conici d'olio che nascono dalle scapole dell'Angelo e alla base si ramificano, vene pulsanti di blu dove dovrebbe esserci la testa del vortice, vene che si innestano nel nulla, scompaiono, trascolorano, dietro di lui.

\- Voi chi? Chi siete?

\- Corundorlian.

\- Chiunque voi siate: liberatemi!

Vlad scatta su, mettendosi seduto. Non gli interessa sapere nulla di questi Angeli della Morte. La sua avidità intellettuale è secca. Evaporata. Cenere. Per questo deve morire. Deve ricordare cos'è la Morte. Continua quindi frendetico:

\- Vi ho servito bene! Ora sapete tutto sulla guerra! Donatemi la Morte! 

Il Corundorlian lo fissa. Alcuni secondi. Bombe, napalm, schianti e fiamme, intorno alle tre figure, l'automa, l'alieno e l'immortale. Poi annuisce.

L'automa punta un braccio verso Vlad. Al posto della mano, che rientra nel braccio, scarrella un cilindro, la bocca di un'arma. Esplode un raggio di luce rossa, fluida, densa, che investe Vlad.

Vlad muore.

L'alieno torna a osservare lo scenario di distruzione intorno a sé. Per diversi minuti.

Vlad resuscita.

\- Così potenti. Così stupidi.

Mormora, la bocca di carta vetrata.

Il Corundorlian volta lentamente il capo verso l'immortale. Gli occhi scuri non tradiscono emozioni.

\- Sono un immortale! Stupido idiota assetato di dolore! Credi non mi sarei ucciso da secoli, se potessi? Un fottuto immortale!

L'alieno rimane in silenzio.

Poi domanda: 

\- Ce ne sono altri come te?

Vlad lentamente apre gli occhi.

Freddo orrore si fa largo nel suo animo.

Non si sente più il suono degli aerei.

Inizia a nevicare.

"Ma non è mai neve."

Vlad morì anche a Nagasaki.

Anche a Nagasaki tornò in vita.

Così. Per sempre.

"È sempre cenere."

-

**Milano, 1993 d. C.**

Notte d'Agosto. 

Milano inizia a rifiatare dall'estate afosa.

La sala nascosta nei labirinti sotterranei dello Stadio di San Siro è buia.

Gli Immortali non hanno bisogno di luce per vedere.

Vlad osserva il Consiglio. Cinque Immortali che regnano, o meglio, credono di regnare, questa città. Miriam, la Signora di Milano. Poi c'è La Pazza, quella povera mostruosità con problemi di personalità. E altri tre. Non li conosce. Non gli interessa.

Parla Miriam.

\- Quindi tu sostieni di essere la causa della Guerra Infinita?

Vlad risponde.

\- Sì. I Corundorlian mi hanno seguito per secoli. Hanno appreso il concetto di "guerra" osservando le guerre che io osservavo, che io gli indicavo. E hanno scoperto che sono un Immortale studiando me. Hanno scoperto che esistono gli Immortali e che possono giocarci con la loro guerra, seguendomi e studiandomi.

\- Anche se fosse ... Sculacciarti?

Alcune risate somnesse tra i presenti. Ma Vlad dice a bassa voce:

\- Giustiziarmi.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, ridono tutti. La Pazza addirittura inizia a camminare a quattro zampe, in modo asimmetrico, pare un animale ferito. Finché Miriam non alza una mano, e torna il silenzio. Fa per parlare, ma Vlad la precede:

\- La mitica Miriam. L'Antica, il primo Immortale di cui si ha traccia storica, che compare perfino nella Bibbia. Pensavo valessi la mia Morte.

\- Attento a come parli.

\- Se no mi uccidi?

A ridere questa volta è Vlad, nel silenzio attonito del Consiglio.

\- No. Nessuno ricorda più la Morte. Nemmeno io. Ma se desideri ti posso punire: ti ordino mio Scrivano. Da oggi seguirai me, e il Consiglio, e registrerai tutto.

\- Non ricordo la Morte. Ma questo scommetto che è peggio.

Le parole di Vlad cadono nel vuoto.

La sala nei sotterranei di San Siro è già deserta quando le pronuncia.

-

**Milano, qualche giorno fa**

Vlad lascia penzolare le gambe dal muro su cui è seduto. Annota a grandi linee quello che vede lì sotto, nel Parco di Trenno.

Annoiati Immortali che danno la caccia a un Invisibile. Che manica di vacui idioti. Si volta a guardare il robot nero, alto tre metri che galleggia nell'aria di fianco a lui. Una Guardia Nera, come hanno chiamato gli Immortali, in questi ultimi settant'anni in cui sono stati rapiti e gettati in pasto della Guerra Infinita da questi automi che possono teletrasportarsi in un battito di ciglia.

\- Ma che cazzo fate qui? Questa non è una guerra. È uno stupido passatempo. Vergognoso. Caccia alla volpe. I cacciatori sono gli Immortali. La volpe un Invisibile. Lo schifo, la decadenza, la merda. Immortali li rapite se sono da soli, qui ce n'è troppi. A me non mi rapite mai perché sono un soldato penoso, quindi ... Cosa? Cosa?

Poi arriva anche l'Angelo della Morte. O uno degli.

\- Ed eccoci qui. La famigliola al completo.

Vlad non ha mai capito se sia sempre lo stesso Corundorlian che gli appare, o siano diversi. Ha capito che sono solo proiezioni. Quelle strane "ali" alle loro spalle, sono una sorta di cordone ombelicale con il loro vero mondo. Qui appaiono come fossero "calchi", forzando il continuum spazio-temporale. Comunque, chissenefrega, ormai a lui non importa più di niente. Ma l'alieno gli parla.

\- Caccia alla volpe?

\- Ullallà. Oggi si parla! Eventone.

Vlad agita fogli e penna alzando le braccia, mimando una ola. Poi si ricompone e risponde.

\- Sì. Bel giocone Inverno. C'è una preda, e tutti gli altri la cacciano. Finisce quando la uccidono. O la preda uccide un cacciatore, la nostra illuminata e democratica variante a questo gioco da barbari.

\- Interessante. Ma non avete attacchi dai Fantasmi delle Cose?

\- No. Sono in semi letargo. Il gioco è anche rimanere in bilico tra il semi-letargo per individuare la preda, e la veglia per catturarla, prima che li prenda un attacco di Fantasmi.

\- E tu? Sei sempre sveglio di giorno.

\- Io spero che i Fantasmi riescano a spezzarmi. Per ora non ci sono riusciti. Sono la preda di una caccia, voglio farmi prendere. Eppure.

\- Veramente molto interessante.

Dice l'Angelo della Morte, indicando Vlad alla sua Guardia Nera.

Il robot di metallo, in un lampo, mette una mano sulla spalla di Vlad, un riflesso di sole su un dito lucido e nero.

Vlad guarda quella mano senza vita, senza scomporsi, ancora dei fogli in una delle sue mani, e una penna nell'altra. Poi guarda il Corundorlian.

\- ...Serio?

E scompaiono tutti e tre.

-

 **Milano, adesso** .

Abele guarda fuori dalla finestra dell'appartamento che permette la vista del parco dell'Idroscalo.

Alcuni fiocchi di neve iniziano a cadere. Li immagina sciogliersi sullo specchio d'acqua del lago artificiale.

Le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

La porta dell'appartamento si apre di colpo.

Irrompe Kheluba, che subito dice:

\- Hanno preso Vlad. I figli di puttana l'hanno rapito.

Abele si volta. Esala aria dalle narici. Stampa un foglio sulla scrivania di fianco alla finestra.

Lo guarda per un attimo.

Un intricato schema di linee, cerchi, rombi e rettangoli. Il disegno di uno dei suoi tanti piani da Demiurgo. Il disegno che una volta Vlad gli chiese di fare. E di mostrare.

Poi prende un accendino, sempre lì dalla scrivania e, tenendo il foglio con due dita, gli dà fuoco.

Lo guarda bruciare.

Poi lo lascia cadere in un posacenere.

\- Piano A fallito.

Dice guardando Kheluba, che si limita ad annuire appena. Il moro poi fa due passi e affianca Abele, che è tornato a guardare fuori. Kheluba guarda anche lui, e dice:

\- Nevica.

Abele guarda di soppiatto il posacenere e pensa.

Non è mai neve.

È sempre cenere.


	12. Trasparente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire - dark ages  
> The expanse  
> Mondo Opali  
> Mondo Demoni-Totem

**Prologo - Venezia, 1200 circa d. C.**

(La notte mai raccontata da Sherezade)

Abele e Giuda sono stesi nella brandina. Insieme. È la cabina di Giuda, il comandante di una delle navi di Emerico d'Ungheria.

Giuda si fa chiamare Vukan Nemanjić, principe della Serbia. Ma si è rivelato ad Abele: è un immortale, e fu Giuda, colui che per trenta denari tradì Gesù Cristo.

Abele ha il capo appoggiato sull'addome di Giuda. Ne ascolta il battito del cuore. Giuda passa la mano dura di calli sui muscoli della schiena di Abele. Ogni tanto sale verso la nuca e affonda le dita nei capelli lunghi, color del rame sotto il sole, di Abele. Le dita di Giuda paiono tizzoni carbonizzati in mezzo a quella selva di baluginii rossi. Poi Abele parla.

\- Quindi? Hai rubato la Vela Solare al Califfo?

\- No. L'ho tolta dal Veliero del Sole.

Abele alza il capo e guarda dritto negli occhi castani, quasi neri, di Giuda.

\- Va bene. Ascolta.

"Il più grande saggio di Bagdad era sulla soglia della pazzia. Aveva inventato ogni genere di meraviglia per il Califfo. Era stato nominato il Saggio dei Saggi, messo a capo della Torre della Sapienza, ascoltato semper prima di qualsiasi decisione, che fosse la fosse temperatura adatta del latte per i bimbi, che fosse una nave che volasse nella notte più nera e senza Luna.

"Ma il Saggio dei Saggi non riusciva a trovare pace.

"Cosa? Cosa sto dimenticando? Mi manca qualcosa, lo so! Andava urlando per i vicoli la notte.

"Partì dalla capitale. Arrivò nell'incantato Golfo e si imbarcó.

"Veleggió solcando i Sette Mari, per Sette anni.

"Sopravvisse a tempeste, maremoti e mostri marini.

"Finché, cotto dal sole, dimagrito dal buio assoluto, la bocca e gli occhi di vendita, tornò su una zattera nel Golfo incantato da cui era partito.

"Piangeva senza suono e senza lacrime.

"Oceano, tra i cui infiniti nomi è la Madre di Ghiaccio, la Splendida Madre e la Splendida Morte, finalmente lo udì. Gli chiese 'Perché, Saggio dei Saggi?'

"Lui guardò la Splendida Madre e Morte, e rispose: non so cosa mi manca. Cosa mi manca, Madre e Morte?

"Lei disse: la risposta è nella domanda.

"Il Saggio dei Saggi trovò voce e lacrime, ma non ciò che gli mancava. La Madre di Ghiaccio lo cullò. Oceano lo amò. La Splendida Morte lo abbandonò il mattino seguente. La Splendida Madre gli diede un figlio.

"Il Saggio dei Saggi tornò nella capitale potando con sé suo figlio e la risposta: gli mancava la mancanza.

"Il nulla. Il vuoto: non esisteva il non esistente nell'Algebra del Saggio dei Saggi. Il numero zero. E così diede alla luce il numero zero, e così chiamó il figlio suo e di Oceano: Sifr.

"Sifr crebbe, e con egli crebbe il nulla, il niente, il vuoto.

"Ancora ragazzo, Sifr annulla la vita di donne, uomini e bambini. Uccise, annientó. Fu il soldato del Vuoto. Fu il figlio della Madre di Ghiaccio, della Splendida Morte.

"Il Saggio dei Saggi costruì il Veliero del Sole: la nave che di giorno solcava il golfo verso Ovest, e la notte tornava a Est, perpetuamente spinta dalla Vela soffiata dal Sole.

"E imprigionó Sifr sul Veliero del Sole. Fino a che, accanto alla Splendida Morte, era riuscito ad amare anche la Splendida Madre.

"Oceano lo venne a sapere. Si infurió.

"Tolse il Senno al Saggio dei Saggi.

"Tolse il vuoto dal Mondo e lo regaló alla Notte.

"Che da allora conobbe le Stelle"

Abele inarca le sopracciglia, guardando Giuda e rimanendo appoggiato con una guancia al suo petto. Giuda sbuffa e spiega:

\- Sifr esiste veramente. O almeno, esisteva. Figlio di al-Kwarizmi e, si dice, di Oceano, il demone cosmico. Si dice fosse il Templare del Vuoto, o meglio, destinato a diventarlo. Finché non l'ho individuato. Sul Veliero del Sole. Che era reale: una nave con la Vela Solare inventata da al-Kwarizmi, una prigione per Sifr, che aveva stuprato e ucciso le due figlie del Califfo. A soli 13 anni di età. Sono salito sul veliero. Vediamo che succede se uccido il Vuoto, mi son detto. Ma è arrivata ... sono arrivati. Oceano. E hanno sussurrato:

"No."

"Erano un vortice d'acqua blu, verde e nera. Prima di cadere tramortito dalle infinite voci di quel "no", sono riuscito a vedere che l'acqua ha dolcemente avvolto Sifr, e l'ha deposto... della vela solare. quando sono rinvenuto ho raccolto i quattro marchingegni che attivati producono la vela.

\- Tutto qui eh?

\- Sì. La Vela è sia una vela sospinta dal sole, sia un portale verso chissà dove.

Abele gira il capo. Guarda la paratia della cabina, pur rimanendo col mento appoggiato sul torace di Giuda, che mormora:

\- ...Ed ecco che Abele non c'è più. Al suo posto un nuovo e affabulante piano che non riuscirà.

Abele sorride, e tira un pizzicotto a Giuda.

-

**Milano, adesso.**

(La notte in cui Abele raccontò tutto a Kheluba)

Kheluba brandisce il pugnale sacrificale, la sua Arma dell'Anima, tenendola in orizzontale, pollice e tre dita a sostenerla appena, altezza petto. Riflessi bruni la percorrono.

Abele ha un ginocchio a terra, uno spadone impugnato a due mani, la sua Arma dell'Anima, tenuta in guardia alta. Appena un bagliore blu notte sulla lama, risposta a un fulmine lontano.

Sono uno di fronte all'altro. Sul tetto di un padiglione del Museo della scienza. La pioggia cade fitta. Sono fradici sotto il temporale. 

\- E questa storiella sarebbe il tuo modo di dirmi tutto? Giuda, Sifr... Sciocchezze.

Dice Kheluba, alzando il braccio e ruotando la lama in verticale. Un lampo alle sue spalle, il pugnale balugina rossastro. Scatta verso Abele, che si alza a parare il colpo, ma Kheluba non lo sferra, si piega sulle gambe, il peso del corpo all'indietro, passa sotto la guardia di Abele e gli sferra una gomitata nell'anca col braccio sinistro. Il tuono esplode nella notte. Abele finisce a terra di faccia, lo spadone che slitta sul tetto bagnato, serpeggiando riflessi blu elettrico.

Si gira di schiena, rimanendo a terra. Parla.

\- Era una premessa necessaria. Ora, se la pianti con questa messa in scena, ti spiego qual era il mio piano e perché devo passare al piano B, o anche al C.

Kheluba sta zitto. Fa un passo verso Abele, poi parla.

\- Va bene. Quindi ora mi dirai...

Fa una pausa. Un altro lampo ne illumina il viso nero di riflessi elettrici, rivoli di pioggia sul volto. Conclude la frase:

\- Tutto.

Abele annuisce e si mette seduto. Si allunga a riprendere la spada. Sotto lo sguardo di Kheluba si rimette in piedi e ripone la sua Arma dell'Anima nella ferita luminescente e azzurrina sulla schiena da cui l'aveva estratta. Anche Kheluba ripone la sua nel fianco del torace.

\- Conti i secondi eh? Per fare lamp l'effettoo e tuono.

\- Tu sei un Demiurgo, manipoli la realtà. Io sono un Condottiero, la cavalco.

Abele annuisce e riprende a parlare.

\- Quando siamo arrivati in questo tempo, dopo che la Guardia Nera ti ha teletrasportato nella Guerra Infinita, il Corundorlian ha "spento" la Vela Solare.

\- Hai poi capito che è successo? Perché siamo "adesso" e non "dieci anni dopo"?

Abele scuote il capo.

\- Non so perché l'oggetto che feci nascondere per sottrarlo dal continuum spazio-tempo non fu riportato nella realtà dieci anni dopo, come avevo stipulato. Non so che fine abbia fatto il Traghettatore. Non riesco a rintracciarlo. Il Trapezoedro di Pitagora è ancora nella tomba di Francesco Guardi, alla Giudecca.

Kheluba annuisce. Mormora.

\- Il letargo del grande Esteta. Giusto. Invisibile al tempo e allo spazio. Vai avanti.

\- Ho fatto un patto con l'alieno: ho chiesto tempo per studiarla e gli avrei fornito le schematiche della Vela. In cambio mi sarebbe garantito la tua libertà e non ci sarebbe più infastidito. A me, te e Vlad. Hanno accettato.

\- Ma cosa... Che ne sapevi che...

\- Che, chiunque fosse quel tizio e il suo robot, non ci avesse capito niente della Vela Solare e gli interessava molto? Induzione ultra-rapida: era lì, ci aspettava, gli interessavamo, non ha saputo chiudere il tunnel spazio-tempo in un altro punto, ha spento la Vela appena ha ritenuto il continuum sicuro. Ho unito i puntini.

\- Sì. Vabbe'. Però non ci sei riuscito. A me mi hai tirato fuori con quel mortale. Vlad se lo sono preso, alla fine.

Il temporale è ormai agli sgoccioli. Squarci di stelle nel nero notte milanese. Tira il vento che spinge le ultime nubi. Abele increspa appena le labbra in un sorriso. Un colpo d'aria spazza gocce di pioggia via dai capelli fradici e dal colletto del cappotto di Abele.

\- I Corundorlian hanno affrettato i tempi. Per mettermi fretta, suppongo. Ma io, la Vela, ho capito da un bel pezzo come è fatta e come funziona. Anzi: ne ho costruita un'altra.

\- Ah.

\- Per questo ti ho recuperato. Il piano era bombardare quella dimensione con un anti-paladino del vuoto.

\- Cosa?

\- Con ordine. Prima mi sono lasciato morire in Oceano. Quando aspettavo a Los Gigantes. Così ho recuperato frammenti di Oceano. La madre di Sifr. Che l'ha mandato chissà dove con la Vela. Ho dato i frammenti di Oceano, e il mio sangue, a Helydrium, e ho mandato la bimba invisibile through la Seconda Vela che io ho costruito, sperando che, puntando i frammenti di Oceano che aveva verso quelli "chissà dove" di Sifr, riuscisse a trovarlo. La Seconda Vela è scomparsa, cioè se l'è presa lei, ovunque sia adesso. Da lì, puntando il mio sangue, dovrebbe teleportarsi ...

\- Dove c'è il mortale che hai segnato col tuo sangue. Nella Guerra Infinita.

\- Esatto. E poi dovrebbe puntare la Prima Vela, sempre qui, nel Museo, sul veliero, e tornare qui.

\- Tutto molto precario. Sifr potrebbe non esistere più. Mangiarsi la bambina. O arrivare nella Guerra Infinita e sbattersene.

Abele alza le spalle.

\- O potrebbe annientarla. È l'anti-paladino del Vuoto. La sua fede è la sua missione. E comunque ora devo cambiare piano: Vlad è là. E la Seconda Vela non sta dando ping verso la Prima. Abortire.

\- Piano B. Quale?

\- Vieni. Scendiamo nel padiglione.

I due saltano dal tetto atterrando venti metri sotto. Due enormi felini che assecondano impatto. Entrano nel padiglione.

Al suo interno le luci delle uscite d'emergenza lasciano intravedere appena le enormi sagome di diversi tipi di imbarcazioni che lo affollano.

Arrivano al veliero che fu di Abele, nel porto di Venezia. E che nel ventesimo secolo fu trasferito ed esposto nel museo. Abele fa strada fino ad una cabina sottocoperta. Apre un cassetto di un'antica minuscola scrivania. Fa scivolare il doppio fondo e fa cenno a Kheluba di guardare.

\- Ma quello ...

\- Esatto. È il pezzo di braccio che hai tagliato alla Guardia Nera.

\- E lo vuoi usare come puntatore per la Vela Solare!

\- No. La Prima Vela la lascio in stand-by. Se la Seconda Vela la contatta deve essere ricettiva, non "attiva", se no ci perdiamo la bimba.

\- E chi se ne frega.

\- Mi serve. Soprattutto se il piano A andasse prima o poi in porto. No. Il braccio della Guardia Nera mi serve sì come puntatore, ma per passare attraverso el Ojo de Los Gigantes. Il portale di Los Gigantes. Certo, poi per trovare Vlad e tornare indietro ...

\- E io di certo non vengo, suppongo.

\- Veramente vuoi tornare in quella Guerra di merda?

\- Sono un Condottiero. Uno dei miei è rimasto indietro. Non c'è altro da dire.

\- Qualcuno deve rimanere qui, alla Prima Vela. Non mi va di informare ... Forse si può chiedere a Torri. O a Aqua ...

Kheluba osserva il pezzo di metallo, lucido scuro, mano e avambraccio di robot. Senza distogliere lo sguardo, troppo veloce per esser visto, afferra la gola di Abele.

\- No. Rimani tu.

Il suono dell'osso del collo di Abele che si spezza rimbalza nel padiglione deserto.

-

**Epilogo - Milano, qualche ora dopo.**

Abele si alza sbuffando, appoggiando una mano sul pavimento della cabina. Si rimette in piedi. Muove la testa, stira i muscoli del collo. Le ossa scricchiolano, si massaggia la nuca con una mano.

Il cassetto della piccola scrivania è ancora aperto. Vuoto. Lo chiude. Ne apre un altro. Osserva i fogli imbruniti dal tempo. I primi memoriali scritti da Vlad. Li prende.

Abele sorride. Nel silenzio del Museo. Kheluba è già andato. Probabilmente già in volo per Tenerife. Avrebbe pure raccontato anche il piano C, se non lo avesse ammazzato prima che potesse anche iniziare a farlo.

Ma ci contava: il modo di cavalcare la Realtà di Kheluba è trasparente. La trasparenza di Abele, invece, è un gioco di equilibri e ombre.

Piano C. Non come terza opzione, ma come iniziale del titolo: Cancellazione delle Scommesse. Il piano principale, dopo che si son presi Vlad.

Abele sale le scale. Sul ponte del veliero osserva dal basso il pennone dove sono installati i quattro proto-wi-fi di al-Khwarizmi: la Vela Solare.

Appoggia il faldone coi memoriali di Vlad sul ponte.

Si arrampica sull'albero. Raggiunge il pennone. Si accoscia e digita qualcosa su uno dei wi-fi. Si disegna il perimetro di un trapezio di luce, che poi si oscura tramutando una porzione trapezoidale dello spazio nel consueto ribollire nero di campi elettrici: un portale verso chissà dove.

Abele si riporta in piedi, in equilibrio sul pennone, si regge a una sartia, di fianco alla Vela Solare attivata. Partecipante.

Con un rumore di bolla esplosa compare dal nulla una Guardia Nera.

\- Sì. Ho acceso la vela e voi siete sintonizzati su questa distorsione del continuum: lo so. Ora chiama uno dei tuoi capi.

La Guardia Nera è sospesa in aria. Galleggia di fronte alla Vela e ad Abele. Non emette suono né agisce. Sembra in attesa di ordini.

\- Ho uno scambio vantaggioso da proporre.

Non ho detto per chi, pensa Abele.

Non dico bugie.


	13. Angusto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-totem  
> Vampire-The masquerade

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, due settimane fa**

(Il Bagnino)

Giorno 287

Sono arrivato nel "buco". Finalmente ho trovato questo "crocevia" di passaggi, una sorta di multi-piega nella realtà. Da qui posso "camminare" verso molte pieghe sparse in questa dimensione.

Utile per trovare cibo senza esporsi troppo.

'Sti figli di puttana di alieni hanno messo una taglia su di me, ora tutti i cazzo di Immortali mi danno la caccia.

Non pare vogliano uccidermi. Non mi sparano, bombardano, irrorano di fuoco o altri raggi letali, qui hanno ogni genere di arma.

Cercano di catturarmi, invece.

Credo di essere l'unico mortale intrappolato in questa prigione di dimensione di merda che è la Guerra Infinita.

Il rifugio che ho trovato è una vera e propria buca, una spelonca? Fratta? Boh. Una sorta di pozzo fatto da rocce, mi ci calo dentro. È strettissimo. Ma almeno spero non mi trovino.

Ora dormo, sono sfinito. Non posso stendermi, troppo stretto, ma dormirò sicuro.

Giorno 288

Ho una fame che mi ammazza. 'Sti stronzi non mangiano, non ne hanno bisogno. Ognuno ha un suo modo di "ricaricarsi", che non è il cibo però. Solo i Padroni mangiano.

I Padroni sono una Famiglia di Immortali. Sono tipo super-politici, capi. Poteri mentali. Credo ce ne sia uno a capo di ogni fazione di questa Guerra. Forse una volta ne ho visto uno: l'unico senza armatura. Pareva ... boh. Mi sa che sto andando alle cozze. Be', comunque, il loro mangiano come "immagine", credo sia un modo "magico" di perpetrare il loro potere politico. Quindi mi tocca rubare dalle cucine di questi coglioni. E ovviamente ora son lì che mi aspettano. Quindi sto nella merda.

Freddo. Fa un freddo senza senso. Il "buco" è in mezzo a una catena montuosa. Il posto più freddo.

Devo uscire a sgranchirmi. Allenarmi con la spada. Non troppo a lungo, se no i Lupi mi annusano.

I Lupi sono un'altra Famiglia. Domani ne scrivo, ora mi alleno.

Giorno 289

Qui i giorni, o meglio, l'alternanza giorno/notte, è di circa 12 volte maggiore. Un giorno dura dodici dei nostri, tipo 288 ore, più o meno, con 144 ore di luce.

Credo sia pure la ratio della velocità: quando qui passano 12 ore, nella mia realtà ne passa una. Ma non sono certo di questo. La cipolla di mio nonno, che mi sono portato, non ha altro che tre lancette e ricarica a mano.

E non c'è sole, come avevo notato la prima volta. La luminosità sembra provenire dal cielo. Come fosse una cappa che si illumini di luce propria. E ovviamente la notte è senza stelle. 

I Lupi. Sono una famiglia di Immortali, con la noiosa abilità di riuscire a rintracciare la loro preda ovunque cazzo si trova: ti vedono una volta e ciao, sei fottuto.

Però ho notato che dove la realtà è "piegabile", dove posso "passare", dove insomma ci sono porte dimensionali, scorciatoie (tipo che devi andare da A a B, in alcuni posti puoi piegare il "foglio della realtà" e far toccare i due punti), in questi posti i Lupi perdono la traccia.

Per questo qui, che ci sono tre "pieghe", spero non mi trovino.

Giorno 362

Dall'ultima volta che ho scritto ho fatto vita da monastero. Riflessioni, allenamento, razionamento cibo. Per fortuna acqua ce n'é: a quanto pare i Corundorlian sono molto igienici.

Niente di che da scrivere.

Sto finendo del tutto il cibo. Devo provare a rubarne un po '.

Giorno 368

Niente. Sono riuscito a intercettare una spedizione di rifornimento. Ma per poco non mi fanno secco le Guardie Nere.

Gli Immortali hanno capito da dove "esco", quando arrivo dalla "multipiega".

Capitolo chiuso con le cucine.

Non so che inventarmi.

Giorno 401

Questo posto ... È strano. Pare "vivo".

Quando "piego" la realtà ho come la sensazione che "sussulti". Un pizzicotto. E poi li ho visti, gli Immortali. Qui non c'è una telecamera, un sensore, niente. Eppure se a loro serve qualcosa, "pop" che gliela fanno avere. Se va ai Corundorlian, chiaro. È come se TUTTO fosse un enorme rete in cui ogni Immortale fosse un terminale. Tutti interconnessi.

Tranne me.

Una cazzo di realtà regolata sulla fisica e le passioni degli Immortali.

Comunque: altro mese di vita monastica. Provo solo a usare questa penna come "antenna", per "vedere" meglio il presente, magari mi viene qualche idea per il cibo.

Be' ho anche provato a mangiare alcune pietre in un ruscello. Non buono.

Mi sento strano.

Giorno 402

Febbre, deliri. Mi sono chiuso in questo pertugio di roccia, rannicchiato, che stesi non ci si sta. Almeno sto coperto dal freddo.

Magari proverò a salire per raffreddarmi il febbrone, se no mi esplode il cranio.

Giorno 403

Carico l'orologio. Bevo. E collasso. Sto malissimo.

Giorno 404

Fatica scrivere.

Giorno 433

Poco meglio. Non mi reggo in piedi.

Avrei bisogno di mangiare sul serio.

Giorno 434

Niente. Febbrone. Recupero acqua, razioni, mi calo in fondo alla buca.

Collasso.

Giorno 435

Sto male.

Schiacciato.

In fondo alla buca.

-

**Interludio**

Sembra una cantina. Siamo seduti. Due calici pieni di un liquido di un rosso rubinaceo sul tavolo. Un cono di luce ci imbianca nel buio, tipo occhio di bue. Lui avrà una quarantina di anni, magro, lineamenti regolari, glabro, i capelli lunghi, biondo cenere. Gli occhi azzurri, chiarissimi. Veste un cappotto nero molto lungo, con degli inserti argento ai polsi, collo, risvolti. Lo porta con un'eleganza che ... È Vlad. È il personaggio di Ale, il vampiro ... Che tirammo in in quella cazzo di notte. Lo so. È lui.

\- Sì, mi chiamano Vlad. Un immortale. Un Esteta.

Prende il suo calice. Mi fa segno di bere e lo alza per un accenno di brindisi. Rispondo al brindisi, e bevo. Caldo, aspro con una punta dolciastra. Vino? Parlo.

\- Quella notte che tirammo i dadi per inventare i personaggi ... La mia capacità di vedere il presente deve essere improvvisamente "esplosa", e forse per mezzo di una sorta di entanglement quantico ha influenzato la realtá, barra, si è fatta influenzare dalla realtà.

\- Tiraste i dadi?

\- D10. Dadi a dieci facce per calcolare le caratte-

\- Ah! Trapezoedri. Interessante. Sai che Abele, quello che ti ha marchiato, aveva il Trapezoedro di Pitagora? Vuoi vedere che era quello l'oggetto che doveva ricomparire dopo 10 anni? Le risate.

\- Marchiato? Oggetto che doveva ricomparire dopo 10 anni?

Mi indica la fronte con il calice. Dopo inizia a levitare. Rimane seduto, le gambe accavallate, ma lentamente scivola verso l'alto, i bordi argento del cappotto che fluttuano nell'aria scura della cantina. Mi risponde.

\- Il simbolo di sangue che hai sulla fronte. Il marchio di sangue, il simbolo di Abele. Per quello ti ho trovato. Sei il suo bestiame, con quel marchio. E sì. Abele e Kheluba volevano viaggiare nel futuro. Dieci anni. Per farlo sono passati nel portale, la Vela Solare, e Abele ha nascosto un oggetto che avrebbe dovuto ricomparire dieci anni dopo, come "puntamento temporale". Evidentememte qualcosa è andato "completamente in merda", concedimi il linguaggio portuale, grazie. E probabilmente tu, Sottile da strapazzo, ci hai messo lo zampino.

\- Ma io non-

Mi chiude la bocca muovendo una mano in aria.

\- Ormai non mi importa più. Ho avuto otto secoli per digerire il lutto. Tramutare i volgari desideri di vendetta in una più elegantemente straziante ricerca di un modo per morire. Suicidio, ah che bel suono. O almeno riuscire a ricordarsi la serena estasi della morte. Vampiri con la nostalgia del fine splendore del sole. Bevilo tutto, se no non funziona.

Indica nuovamente il calice. E ancora sale verso l'alto, un cono di luce dal soffitto, ora ruota il corpo, che si pone orizzontale e poi coi piedi verso l'alto, i capelli che scivolano sul suo viso. Bevo. E chiedo.

\- Ma ... Cos'è ... Sangue?

\- Sì. Il mio. Dà allucinazioni, ma ti rinvigorisce. Il problema è che più di tanto non posso dartene, rischi l'avvelenamento. E quando cala l'effetto... Be '. Non è salutare. Conto di essere tornato con qualcosa di più corposo per un mortale. I Corundorlian ti vogliono morto. Preferisco dar fastidio a loro che lasciarti crepare come l'infelice nullità che sei.

\- Grazie. Comunque i Corundorlian sono uno solo. È un'intera dimensione, una realtà, un universo parallelo, vivo, senziente. Evolvendosi si è settorializzato. Ha diviso il suo Essere nelle persone che in realtà sono coordinate tridimensionali senzienti, numeri immaginari, il campo dei numeri complessi, che sono diventati persone-settore dell'unico vero senziente che è l'intero "loro" universo. E questa in cui siamo, la Guerra infinita, è un solo un pocket-plane, una dimensione-tasca, creata dall'universo senziente.

Mentre straparlo Vlad ha fluttuato fino al buco nel soffitto, è uscito, e ora mi guarda dall'alto, come se io fossi in fondo, in fondo, in fondo...

\- Fosse vero ciò che dici, dovrei cambiare idea sulla tua inutilità generica, caro "bestiame inviso agli alieni maledetti". Per il momento mi basta il virgolettato. Tornerò.

Scompare alla mia vista. Rimane solo lo squarcio di cielo azzurro metallico che vedo da qui in fondo, in fondo... In fondo... Stretto. Soffocato. In fondo...

-

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, una settimana fa**

Giorno 446

In fondo alla buca.

Sono sempre più debole.

Un po' meglio oggi, dopo l'allucinazione di ieri. Riesco a scrivere oltre a segnare i giorni. Ma non ho forza mentale per annotarla, capire bene cosa fosse.

Sono stanco di stare qui.

Stare male.

Di vivere in questa prigione scura e soffocante.

Se mi ripiglio un attimo credo che mi lancerò in un attacco suicida a una delle basi aliene. Magari il ciambellone, così, per simpatia.

Ho provato ad allearmi a degli Immortali, all'inizio. Niente. Sono qui da circa il 1940, ho capito. Moltiplica questi 80 anni per 12. Son quasi mille: sono rassegnati. Per questo invece io insisto a caricare il mio orologio tutti i giorni. E tutti i giorni segno le mie 24 ore. Della mia realtà. Devo sovrapporre la mia griglia alla loro, se no mi perdo.

Muoio. Ma non mi perdo.

Come questi che non muoiono ma preferiscono sperare di prendermi e incassare la taglia (che credo sia la libertà, quindi...)

Quindi...

Mi faccio esplodere.

E voi coglioni senza-morte rimanete qui.

Per sempre.

Giorno 452

Ricarico la cipolla. Mangio un pezzo di razione. L'ultima. Riposo. Appena riesco a mettermi in piedi mi faccio esplodere al ciambellone.

Giorno 453

Niente. Riposo ancora. Guardo la roccia scura della mia tana. A pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Puzza strano. Tutto questo mondo puzza... Strano.

E fa rumore.

Giorno 453

Troppo debole. Guardo la roccia che mi schiaccia. Riposo.

Sogno: io in fondo a questo buco, sopra di me un tizio che mi pare di conoscere, (Vlad?), Poi sopra Edu, un tipo che abita vicino al mare, ci chiedeva sempre un euro, sopra di lui Silvio, e sopra di tutti Abele. Mi schiacciano. Divento una poltiglia di sangue.

Devo smetterla di addormentarmi con questa penna in mano.

Giorno 454

Niente. Spossato. Roccia in faccia. Dormo.

Giorno 455

Orologio. Roccia. Stanco. Dormo.

Giorno 456

Mi schiaccia. Allucinazioni. Roccia. Sbiadisco. Stanco.

Giorno 457

Orologio. Andrea. Non ricordo più la sua faccia. Roccia. Stretto. Soffoco. Stanco.

Giorno 458

Roccia. Stretto. Male tutto il corpo.

Giorno 459

Orologio. Roccia. Puzza. Stanco. Dormo.

Giorno 460

Solo roccia. Andate affanculo. Tutti.

Giorno 461

Stanco.

Giorno 462

Stanco.

Giorno 463

Troppo.


	14. Oasi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-Totem

**Prologo, Los Gigantes, adesso**

(L'Aiuto-cuoco)

Si accoscia di fianco al cartello "caduta massi". In cima ai Los Gigantes il vento è teso e sa di Oceano. Lo spolverino nero gli svolazza alle spalle, così i capelli lunghi e imbionditi dal sole.

Tocca il cartello, mentre pensa: ma da dove cazzo cadono 'sti massi? Stiamo in cima a un fottuto scoglio gigante, ma io non so 'sti canari.

La catena delle cause che hanno portato quel cartello a stare per terra, la base spezzata, si dipana davanti ai suoi occhi. Le iridi che paiono due piccoli specchi. Annuisce. Toglie la mano. Gli occhi tornano azzurro chiaro.

Un flusso di pensieri mentre si rimette in piedi e si massaggia la mano: ok, Leo è dentro a 'sto posto assurdo, dove è in corso una guerra eterna ordita da degli alieni, in alto i cuori! Ma tu guarda che c'è pure Kheluba. Vlad, probabilmente. E chi altri? Che minchia è successo quella sera. Vuoi dirmi che pure Lorenzo è un Sottile? E non si spiega se no.

Guarda più in là lungo la cresta dei Los Gigantes: l'Occhio.

Stringe le labbra: ok, si passa di lì per andare di là, di lì, di là, di lì, dì la tua cazzata MA, ma, ma, ma. Io non sono un cazzo di calibra-porte.

Come ci arrivo nella puta dimensione dove c'è un sacco di Immortali che si menano?

E che cazzo ci vado a fare? Come lo tiro fuori a quello lá?

Come lo trovo in mezzo a una fottuta INTERA dimensione?

-

**Gu **í** a de Isora, l'Oasi, qualche giorno fa**

(Andrea)

Si guarda allo specchio mentre si rade. La barba non le piace come idea, sul suo viso. Anche se. Ci penserà. Ma ora la preoccupazione è rabbia. Verso chi? Verso Leo. No, verso il mondo.

Leo manca da un mese e mezzo.

E lei non sa nulla. Dov'è. Sta bene?

E lei non può fare nulla. 

Nulla. E ti chiedi perché sono incazzata, dice a un Leo immaginario mentre si guarda allo specchio.

È morto?

Una settimana fa si è svegliata piangendo. È una cosa strana. Le sarà successo tipo mai nella vita.

Sognava di essere rannicchiata in una buca, pietre, rocce nere e puzzolenti che la schiacciavano.

E non può fare niente.

Le sale nuovamente la rabbia.

Si taglia sotto le labbra.

Bestemmia forte.

-

Si fa un caffè. Si siede sul divano. Il disordine usuale, pacchetti di sigarette pieni, vuoti, vuoti ma pieni di carte di confezioni di snack, altri rifiuti vari, accendini, molti accendini, penne, quaderni, smalto, rossetto, cuffie, lettore mp3, chiavette usb, il disordine che a lui fa sempre ridere, è a un livello oltre il professionale, campione delle olimpiadi del disordine da divano, record mondiale.

Cerca in mezzo a quella popolazione un pacchetto di sigarette. Ne scarta tre vuoti, o zuppi di scarti, prima di trovarne uno con una sola sigaretta. Fortuna 29. Pacchetto da 29 sigarette. Dovrebbero fare Fortuna 309, che questi sono sempre vuoti! Pensa, mentre le ribolle nuovamente l'ostilità. Prova ad accendere la sigaretta. Al quarto accendino scarico lo lancia fuori dalla finestra urlando una robusta bestemmia.

Poi lo vede. Quello strano cane enorme. Pare una volpe. Ogni volta che arriva non si capisce come faccia a entrare. E tutti gli altri animali che affollano la casa, gatti, pappagalli, cani, are, ratti e pipistrelli, si azzittiscono, lo fanno passare, lo fanno accomodare su quel cuscinone, uno dei tre messi nel patio, in cui si va ad accucciare di solito, per poi riprendere a ciarlare e a pulirsi i culi.

Si alza e va alla finestra per guardarlo meglio.

\- Bentornata.

Si rende conto di essere certa che sia femmina, quando la saluta sorridendole.

La strana cana la guarda. Sale le scale. Va verso la sala dove sta Andrea.

\- Ehi. Ciao...

Le dice Andrea dalla porta della sala, piegandosi sulle gambe e allungando una mano per farsi annusare. Ma Lei si ferma. E parla.

\- Ciao a te, Andrea, Guardia dell'Oasi.

Andrea cade sul culo. Gli occhi sgranati.

\- Ma cosa...? Parli?

L'animale, che ora sembra un misto di ombre di tanti animali, annuisce. Cicatrici, sul muso, sulle spalle, il dorso, le zampe, ovunque.

\- Sono Haridian, il Totem degli Animali di Tenerife. Degli animali feriti, azzoppati, uccisi. Sai quanti ne muoiono investiti dalle auto, ogni giorno?

Andrea la indica, apre la bocca e poi urla:

\- Totem! Sei un Totem! Certo che lo so quanti picci vengono... certo!

Haridian le si avvicina, struscia appena il capo sulla spalla di Andrea. Al garrese è più alta di Andrea seduta.

\- Certo che sì. Tu e lui... Il Bagnino... Tuo marito, avete creato un'Oasi. Anche se non ne avete idea. Be', lui qualcosa ha intuito. Da quando ha iniziato a "sentire" le urla di terrore, le richieste di aiuto. Usciva nella notte. Aiutava ad attraversare. Ama senza ragione, senza secondi fini, gli animali. E quindi li attira qui. Qui è un'Oasi per loro. Perché se ne formi una è necessario che ci siano un Druido e una Guardia.

\- Leo è il... Druido. Io la Guardia.

Haridian annuisce e fa una pausa. Come se aspettasse Andrea. Lei finalmente raggiunge un accendino caduto sul pavimento, e si accende in fretta una sigaretta. Rimane seduta sul pavimento. Tira una boccata. Occhi chiusi.

\- Perché mi parli. Come fai a parlare?

Riapre gli occhi. Haridian si siede nel modo tipico dei grossi cani.

\- Sono la voce degli animali feriti. L'anima creata dai secoli di vita animale in questa isola. Sono i desideri e le intenzioni del popolo che mi ha creato. Per questo parlo la vostra lingua. Di solito evitiamo di farlo, noi Totem. Non interagiamo con gli Spessi. Chi non è nel mondo Sottile. O non vuole crederci. Ma tu sei strana. E te lo sei sposato tu, un Sottile, dovevi pensarci prima. Guardia.

Andrea butta la cenere in un pacchetto vuoto.

\- Ok. Ci sta. Tu sai dov'è? Come sta?

\- Non è qui. È in un'altra dimensione.

\- Dimmi qualcosa di nuovo.

\- No. È proprio in una realtà parallela. Non so altro.

Andrea sbuffa. Si alza lanciando un verso strozzato. Frustrazione, nervosismo.

\- Ma posso provare ad aiutarvi.

Andrea si gira di scatto e guarda negli occhi il Totem. Sente odori violenti, vento, sangue. Chiude gli occhi, si passa una mano sulle palpebre, incerta sulle gambe. Mormora.

\- Puoi? Per favore...

\- Proverò. Tu continua a stare di guardia. Ne abbiamo bisogno.

Fa un gesto con il muso verso il patio. Dove gatti, cani e uccelli vari, hanno ripreso il loro consueto concerto di suoni.

Poi il Totem degli Animali di Tenerife si alza sulle quattro zampe, si volta e scende le scale.

Il tempo per Andrea di sporgersi dalla ringhiera.

Haridian non c'è più.

Andrea si passa le dita tra i capelli e l'orecchio.

Inarca le sopracciglia e fa un altro tiro di sigaretta prima di spegnerla.

Guarda tutti quegli animali, piccole personcine stracciapalle, che lì sotto si fanno i cazzi loro.

Sorride.

-

**Gu **í**** **a de Isora, l'Oasi, adesso**

Andrea sprofonda nel divano. Sta per cedere al sonno. Di notte dorme male. Si immagina tumulata sotto pacchetti di sigarette vuoti e cartacce di snack ipercalorici, "ti si sta chiudendo la faccia", direbbe Leo, e si riprende di soprassalto.

Haridian è lì, di fronte a lei, che la guarda.

\- Che c'è? Che è successo?

\- Vieni. Vestiti pesante, prendi quello che pensi ti possa servire: devi andare dove sta tuo marito. Ma so solo che fa freddo.

Il Totem si volta e scende scale.

Andrea corre in camera, leggings, maglie, si copre più che può, e anfibi. Prepara uno zaino con poche utili cose, tipo un coltellino, 12 accendini, sigarette, salviette umidificate, insomma, survival kit.

Poi scende nel patio.

Haridian fa un gesto col muso a indicare il centro del cortiletto.

\- Il Bagnino, inconsciamente, attivava la protezione dell'Oasi, quando uscivate di casa. Sorta di cupola invisibile che nega l'accesso agli umani. È qualcosa che può fare il Druido attraverso la Guardia. O il Totem degli Animali. Stai ferma lì un momento.

Andrea, arrivata in mezzo al patio, si ferma. Haridian la guarda. Un riflesso verde-rosso passa come una pagina voltata nei suoi occhi.

\- Fatto. Andiamo, ti accompagno fino a Masca, poi da lì proseguirai da sola... Ah. Prendi un euro. Anzi, meglio due.

Andrea annuisce, rovista nello zaino.

\- Ok. Li ho. Scusa... Masca? Proseguo per dove?

\- L'Ojo de los Gigantes.

Ah, certo, che domande, pensa Andrea, mentre escono di casa.

-

**Epilogo, Los Gigantes, una mezz'ora dopo**

L'Aiuto-cuoco è fermo di fronte all''Occhio del Demone. Si appuntisce la barba pensieroso. Sente qualcosa muoversi alla sua sinistra. Strano, pensa, a sinistra c'è solo lo strapiombo sull'oceano. Chi o cosa può arrivare da lì? 

Si volta a guardare tranquillamente. Un uomo sulla sessantina, massiccio, pelle abbrustolita dal sole, capelli corti con una nota di grigio, occhi scuri, uno più chiuso dell'altro. Solchi, quasi fratture levigate dal tempo, su tutto il viso. Lo conosce. Eduardo, il vecchio mezzo pazzo che vagabonda per il paese in cerca di euro. Per farsi una caña, una birra piccola, che il medico e sua sorella hanno proibito.

\- Edu? Che cosa...?

\- Edu? No conozco algun Edu.

Gli risponde, la voce che gratta come un argano nella terra pietrosa. Poi aggiunge subito:

\- Dame un euro.

Silvio inarca le sopracciglia, fa come per tirarsi su gli occhiali dal naso con un dito, ma non ha occhiali al momento. Biascica:

\- Para una cañita?

\- No. Yo no soy Edu, e non voglio birra. L'eurito... Es para pasar.

Indica con un movimento del capo l'Occhio. Sorride. Gli mancano alcuni denti, altri sono neri di marciume.

\- Soy Los Gigantes. El Demonio Guardian. Se vuoi andare dal Corundorlian sin problemas devi darme un eurito. Si no ententa la suerte. A mi me da igual.

Fa un gesto invitante con la mano sinistra rivolta al portale. Il palmo della mano è secco di sole.

\- Corundo... Dimensione de Guerra sin fin, quieres decir?

\- Esa es.

\- Ok. Ok. Ti do l'euro.

Il vecchio Demone prende la moneta e richiude la mano a pugno. Di nuovo il sorriso bucato dai secoli.

\- Vamos. Entonce...

Dice l'aiuto-cuoco, ma Los Gigantes ride con un rumor di caduta massi, e poi esclama:

\- Donde vas mi niño? Tu vuoi buscar el tu amigo, sí?

\- ...E mi ha miniñato pure Los Gigantes, perfetto. Varrá mille punti questa...

Borbotta l'Aiuto-cuoco, poi alza la voce:

\- Claro que si. Voglio trovare Leo e riportarlo indietro.

\- Es una FOTTUTA INTERA DIMENSIONE para allá!

\- Ehi! Mi rubi le battute!

\- Callate. Como cree que puede buscarlo sin brujula, come se dice... Bussola! Ci vuole una bussola.

\- Vale... Entonce?

\- 'tonce que?

\- La FOTTUTA INTERA BRUJULA! Como la...

\- Callate, te digo. Mira.

Los Gigantes indica oltre l'Aiuto-cuoco, alle sue spalle. Lui quindi si volta.

Una figura sta arrivando sul sentiero che corre lungo la cresta del grande scoglio dell'Occhio del Demone, passo affrettato, va verso i due. Agita un braccio in segno di saluto.

Sorride e urla qualcosa che il vento si mangia.

\- Andrea... Oh Cristo... 

\- La mejor brujula.

\- Vale.

\- Y ahora vamo a ver como estan las cosas!

Dice il vecchio strizzando l'occhio già semi-chiuso, e indicando il portale con un pollice enorme e spaccato dal sale.

\- Quella è una frase di Edu.

\- Quien?

\- Se, vabbe', ok. Vale.

\- Venga.

\- Vamos.


	15. Insetto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-Totem  
> Vampires - Masquerade  
> Mondo Opali

**Da qualche parte, chissà quando**

(Il Bagnino)

È tutto in penombra. Sono steso a letto.

Mia madre è ai piedi del letto.

Si avvicina. Tocca delle flebo appese di fianco al letto. Letto d'ospedale. Mia madre ha il camice bianco, lo stetoscopio, e ora mi imbocca. Una zuppa densa. Dolcissima.

\- Lo sapevo che stavi male. Lo so sempre quando capita. Ho sognato che lanciavo delle caraffe di vetro per terra. Vetri rotti. Un mucchio. Sono sempre guai per la salute.

Mangio quel che mi dà. Vorrei parlare ma non ci riesco. Lei continua.

\- Comunque ora sto bene. Il mio ospedale va bene. Sto bene da sola. Ho tanto da fare. Sono sempre felice. Fatti un bagno nell'Oceano.

Provo a parlare. Non ci riesco.

Mi sforzo.

Mugolo.

Mia madre appoggia la scodella sul tavolino.

Inizia a schiaffeggiarmi.

\- Leo? Leo? Che hai?

Piglio schiaffi.

E finalmente riesco a urlare.

-

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, adesso**

Urlo. E mi arriva un altro schiaffo.

Mano pesante.

Alzo il braccio mentre metto a fuoco il viso di chi mi sta passando al batticarne.

\- Basta. Sono sveglio.

Mormoro, catarro in gola. Da steso che sono, mi alzo appena appoggiandomi su un gomito e sputo un grumo che se non rimbalza è solo un caso.

Mi fa male la faccia, mi giro a guardare bene chi sia Mr. Cespuglio di schiaffi. Mi metto seduto.

Vlad.

Costui è Vlad.

\- Vlad? Pure tu... Esisti?

Lui alza la mano per percuotermi. Allungo le mani a bloccarlo urlando:

\- Ehi! Ok! Ok! Ci sono! Posa la padella, Manon Lescaut!

Riabbassa la mano. Mi accorgo di essere attorniato da bottigliette, boccette, pillole, vasetti e scodelle. Sono di fianco alla buca. Quella fratta in cui mi sono rintanato, in mezzo alle montagne.

\- Era ora. Sono giorni che ti imbocco. Va bene fare dispetto agli alieni, ma l'infermierina di un mortale... Sebbene la parte degli schiaffi non è stata male. 

\- Il mio faccione pulsante ringrazia. Quindi... Non era un sogno, io e te in cantinetta a bere sangue?

\- No. Be', il sangue di Immortale rende un poco psichedelica la percezione. Sorvoliamo la tua privata psichedelía da trattoria, ma sì. E comunque ringrazia, va'. Non sono un esperto di schiaffi. Temevo di maciullarti il cranio. Ma vedo che ho dosato bene la forza.

\- Benone. Gianni Morandi ne sarebbe fiero.

Dico massaggiandomi la mascella. Poi indico i "rifornimenti" sparsi a terra.

\- Come...?

\- Conosco uno dei generali della fazione rossa. Stefano Dandolo. 

\- Giusto. Il Doge di Venezia nel 1200.

Mi guarda senza parlare. Annuisce. Continua:

\- Mi ha trafugato un po' di roba energetica, antipiretici e antiemetici. Deliravi. Senti, il sangue può essere problematico. Bevi il latte. Io non ho osato dartene, già fare la balia a un mortale... Con la diarrea? Non si affronta.

\- Medicine? Per gli immortali?

\- Ci ammaliamo pure noi. Certo, aspetti e ti passa. Ma se sei impaziente... E qui i capi, i Padroni, sono sempre impazienti. Pure ora.

Indica un picco alle sue spalle. Stringo gli occhi. C'è qualcuno lassù! Lui finisce la frase:

\- Impaziente e incazzata.

\- Ma chi...?

\- Anita. Capa della fazione rossa. Ci hanno trovati.

\- Ma come? Stiamo su una multi-piega!

\- Colpa mia, temo. Solitamente sono invisibile. Sono un Esteta, riesco a fare in modo che si dimentichino che esisto. Ma non posso fare tutto in questa modalità. Ho dovuto tirarti fuori da quell'angusto bugigattolo, e non potevo farlo da invisibile. Pure imboccarti. Se ti occupi di qualcuno non puoi essere "dimenticabile". Ergo i Lupi della fazione rossa ci hanno sgamato.

Guardo la figura in lontananza. Probabile l'abbia già vista. Si intuisce non indossi armatura o protezioni varie. Ma da qui non vedo altro. Non vedo nemmeno altri Immortali. Saranno tutti infrattati sulla montagna.

\- Perché non ci hanno ancora preso?

Indica la mia fronte, e poi se stesso.

\- Siamo bestiame di Abele. Dandolo lo sa. E lo sa pure Anita, quindi.

\- Bestiame?

\- Hai il marchio di sangue di un Immortale. Significa che ti ha reclamato come sua proprietà.

\- Poi ti butta giù come fossi una bambola... Ok. Ma tu? Tu mica-

\- Chiudi la fogna.

Perde ogni espressività del viso. Credo sia gelido furore. Taccio. Prosegue lui dopo un po'.

\- Abele e Kheluba mi hanno buttato nel cesso. Manco hanno provato a convincermi. Manco mi hanno fatto finire la frase "Non ha senso sbirciare il futuro", ed erano già andati. O forse sono io.

Alza le spalle, torna a sorridere.

\- Ormai non ha importanza. Quel che importa è che Anita non sa cosa fare. Nessun Immortale sa che fare, ora. Una bella fregatura per i Corundorlian e la loro rete informativa intra-immortali. Questi propagano le informazioni a chiunque gli torni utile per i loro sporchi giochetti. Sono giorni che sto qui a badarti, e non si è visto nessuno. Oggi, tutto d'un tratto, tutti qui. Si fa vedere solo la fazione rossa, reclama l'avvistamento. Ma tutte e cinque la fazioni sono in zona. Tutte oggi. I Corundorlian hanno passato la mia posizione a ogni fottuto Immortale rinchiuso qui dentro.

\- Perché?

Alza le spalle, scuote il capo:

\- No idea. Si saranno stancati della modalità gioco "caccia alla volpe". Ascolti bassi?

\- Non è un network televisivo. E non "sono" alieni. È un solo alieno. Un'intera dimensione senziente che ha sviluppato individui dalle proprie coordinate trigonometriche, sono numeri complessi: un Alveare matematico senziente.

Vlad agita la mano in aria:

\- Whatever. Ma è sì un network televisivo. Riprendono la guerra e la passano nelle loro televisioncine trigonometriche o quel che è.

\- No. Non c'è una telecamera che sia una. E comunque non hanno la cultura della riproduzione visiva. La "luce" è un senso per loro, come il tatto. Producono luce, è un'estensione dell'alveare, non qualcosa che ricevono, come per noi. E campano di probabilità statistiche: viaggi extra-dimensionali.

\- Ergo, saccentone? Perché ci tengono nella riserva come tanti dieci piccoli indiani immortali?

\- Scommettono. Chi vince, chi perde, quali tattiche, quanti morti, feriti, quali e quanti territori conqui-

\- Ok. Ok. Chiudi la ciabatta. Belle merde comunque sia. E non ho idea lo stesso del perché abbiano passato a tutti la mia posizione.

\- Probabilità. Stanno aumentando la posta in vista di... Qualcosa.

\- Tipo... Quella?

Vlad indica alle mie spalle. Sento i capelli rizzarsi sulla nuca. Mi volto.

A una ventina di metri di distanza da noi: un trapezio nero, ribollente di crepitii elettrici, gravitante poco sopra il sentiero che porta alla buca.

\- Io la odio, la Vela Solare.

Sibila Vlad.

-

**Milano, via Ricciarelli, adesso**

(Emanuele l'Invisibile; il Magazzino Multiversale)

È ormai un mese che ci è riuscito. Un pezzetto alla volta, un bullone qui, un fusibile là, si è smontato, morendo di dolore per ogni particola che toglieva da sé.

Ora è invisibile.

L'ultimo messaggio in segreteria che lei gli ha lasciato è di un mese fa. E già lei non ricordava il suo nome, né perché l'avesse chiamato. Pensare che le sue ultime parole registrate sono state "ma che ci faccio col telefono in mano?", un bell'epitaffio, dopotutto.

Da allora il silenzio della più assoluta perdita di memoria.

Esce dal magazzino dove lavorava, e dove ormai vive, sepolto da tanti oggetti da regalo totalmente di cattivo gusto e a poco prezzo che pure il signor Wu, che l'aveva assunto, ha dimenticato in massa. Assieme a lui.

Fa due passi in cortile. Si avvicina alla signora dirimpettaia che sta cercando le chiavi di casa, infila una mano nella sporta della sua spesa davanti ai suoi occhi, le ruba un pompelmo. 

Lei non si accorge di nulla.

Lui sorride.

Esce dal portone.

Osserva via Ricciarelli, la gente che cammina sui marciapiedi.

Quell'impiegato.

Quello.

Lui l'ha già visto.

Stempiato. Occhiali tondi. Giacca grigia sul braccio piegato. Cravatta lenta. 

Rabbrividisce di freddo.

Paura.

L'impiegato lo sta fissando. Cammina verso di lui.

Si ferma a un passo da lui.

\- Co... Come fa a vedermi?

\- Il mio schedario è vasto e sempre aggiornato, signor Emanuele. La prego. Mi faccia strada.

La sua voce è appena udibile. Pulita, piccoli colpi, come d'alfabeto morse. Fa gesto verso il portone, con il braccio che si tende e lascia penzolare la giacca ben piegata con la fodera all'esterno.

\- Ma... Ma... Lei chi è?

\- Io sono il signor Mantegazza. Ma mi chiamano tutti "l'Impiegato".

Sorride appena, mentre fa un ultimo accenno al portone.

Emanuele, le mani tremanti, tira fuori il suo mazzo di chiavi e apre.

-

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, adesso**

(il Bagnino)

Mi alzo. Dolori un po' ovunque. Ma devo alzarmi.

Mi volto. Rimango con Vlad ad osservare quel trapezio nero: un portale. I miei sensi di uomocalibraporte urlano. Pure quelli del Corundorlian suppongo.

\- Che è? Un portale tascabile?

\- Il kit del piccolo viaggiatore nel tempo.

Dice Vlad. Lo guardo un attimo. Smorfia di disgusto. Torno a concentrarmi su quella che ha chiamato "vela solare". Richiamo la mia Arma dell'Anima. Il consueto dolore bruciante alla schiena, scapola sinistra. Cerco l'impugnatura con entrambe le mani. L'afferro, dietro la mia testa, sensazione di freddo e liscia al tatto. La estraggo. Azzurro metallico che dà sul verde smeraldo a seconda di come viene illuminata dal non-sole di questa dimensione.

\- Ma guarda. Hai la stessa Arma di Abele. Colore un po' diverso. Ma la stessa.

\- Di Abele?

\- Già.

In quel momento sento freddo sulla coscia destra. Formicola. No. È qualcosa nella tasca dei miei pantaloni.

Il dado a dieci facce. L'ho messo in quella tasca.

Reggo la spada con la sinistra. Metto la mano destra nella tasca. Tocco il dado. Sembra metallo. Pesante. Gelido. Lo tengo tra pollice e indice. E appena lo faccio scorgo un movimento, una figura indistinta, come una sagoma che si muova sotto il tessuto della realtà. 

Abele. Lo so. È lui. È lui che è appena uscito dal portale. Si sta occultando. Ma lo vedo.

\- Abele. Ti vedo.

Sfarfallare di un profilo, e si delinea chiaramente la figura di Abele, di fronte a me. Ha appena messo il pennarello dell'Invisibile nella tasca interna del solito cappotto grigio. Parla con mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, fissando gli occhi celeste ghiaccio sulla mia Arma:

\- Hai la mia stessa Arma. E perché no?

Si guarda rapidamente intorno. Vedo che fissa velocemente alcuni punti. Tra di essi il picco alle mie spalle. Anita, probabilmente. Tengo la spada a due mani, in guardia media.

\- Che ci fai qui?

\- Sono venuto per Vlad.

Da una tasca laterale del cappotto estrae un rotolo di fogli.

\- Credevo che parte dei suoi memoriali mi avrebbero pinpointato esattamente alle sue coordinate ma... Qui non c'è nessun Vlad.

Dice quest'ultima frase con un tono falsamente cavernoso. Mi giro e... In effetti Vlad è scomparso. Sbuffo.

\- Quando voi due avete finito di giocare alla Donna Invisibile. Magari poi giochiamo a Mr. Fantastic?

Dico, voltandomi di nuovo verso Abele. Un secondo, e Vlad mi affianca, di nuovo visibile:

\- O alla Torcia Mortale.

\- Torcia Umana, non mort... Ah. Ok.

Passo pollice e indice sulle mie labbra a segnalare OK OK STO MUTO.

Abele e Vlad, uno di fronte all'altra, si guardano in silenzio. Poi Abele porge il rotolo di fogli a Vlad. E parla.

\- Tieni. Ho fatto un patto coi Corundorlian: io in cambio di te. Prendo il tuo posto.

\- E chi ti dice che-

\- Ascoltami, Vlad. Ci sono solo due opzioni. La migliore per me, per te, probabilmente per tutto il nostro cazzo di universo, è che tu attraversi la Vela, rimetti i proto-wi-fi in ricezione, e li nascondi in un posto sicuro, che solo un Esteta può trovare e occultare, fuori dalla portata dell'alieno, fuori da OGNI mondo possibile. La seconda opzione: ti teletrasportano loro, dove cazzo pare a loro, fanno della Vela quel che pare a loro. Hai poco tempo. Vedi tu.

Vlad arriccia le labbra guardando Abele. Come avesse schifo. Poi gli strappa i fogli di mano e si avvia.

Sulla soglia della Vela si ferma. Non si volta mentre parla.

\- Fosse possibile la tua morte, Abele, te la augurerei. Senza girotondi, perdite di tempo in torture e vendettine. Come un insetto che lasci la sua bava infetta ovunque passi, dovresti essere eliminato. In modo rapido e pulito. Addio.

Varca il portale e scompare.

Rimaniamo io e Abele.

Fissiamo lo squarcio trapezoidale in questa realtà, l'oscura e appena intuibile ondata di campi vettoriali che si assestano dopo il passaggio di Vlad.

Come un gorgo di spurgo in un lago altrimenti piatto, attendiamo che scompaia.

-

**Milano, Museo delle Scienze, adesso**

(Vlad)

Come un tuffo proiettato al contrario, Vlad emerge dalla Vela Solare.

Cade per pochi metri, atterrando elasticamente sul ponte del veliero che fu di Abele.

Si gira, guarda verso il pennone. Il trapezio della Vela, ancora più buio del soffitto del padiglione.

Sale una rabbia che lo scuote. Urla. Trema, cerca qualcosa con lo sguardo. Si avventa su un corrimano in legno della nave, lo strappa con una mano sola, nuvola di schegge di legno.

Si volta verso l'albero sul cui pennone sono posti i proto-wi-fi di al-Khwarizmi.

Sta per balzare verso l'alto, la frenesia di farli a pezzi, che Abele rimanga per sempre seppellito nella sua stessa merda che produce, lui e il suo ghigno volgare.

Ma il suo sguardo nota qualcosa. Proprio poco più avanti di dove era atterrato. Che la rabbia, prima, gli ha nascosto.

Un foglio da disegno. Cinquanta per settanta. Srotolato sul ponte, tenuto steso da quattro pesi: un sacchetto, un cubo di metallo, un pugnale e un posacenere.

Si avvicina. Guarda.

Sul foglio corre un intrico di linee e figure geometriche, lettere, numeri, formule. In un angolo, appiccicato sul foglio da disegno, un post-it. La calligrafia di Abele:

_"Mi hai sempre chiesto due cose._

_Disegnare il diagramma dei miei intrighi era una delle due. L'ho fatto. Quello che vedi su questo foglio di disegno è una parte del sovrapporsi e intrecciarsi di idee e piani che da sempre, continuamente, elaboro._

_Se io fossi un Demiurgo, era l'altra domanda che, come un rito tra noi due, ciclicamente mi ponevi._

_Si, Vlad._

_Sono un Demiurgo._

_Ti affido queste due risposte._

_Forse sono niente._

_Ma è tutto ciò che ho._

_A."_

Vlad poggia un ginocchio a terra.

Lascia cadere il corrimano, che carambola sul ponte, e si porta una mano sugli occhi.

Nel padiglione c'è solo silenzio.

-

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, adesso**

Osserviamo la Vela Solare per un tempo che scorre molto lento. Percepisco la tensione di Abele, pericoloso distrarlo. Quanto accarezzare un felino in caccia.

Finalmente, con un risucchio da tubo catodico, il portale si estingue. Il paesaggio tremola come scosso dal calore dell'asfalto e si stabilizza nella cara vecchia catena montuosa in cui mi sono rintanato.

Abele respira con lentezza, e poi si volta a guardarmi.

Io sto ancora con lo spadone in guardia. Mi parla.

\- Va bene. Facciamo due parole. C'è ancora un po' di tempo. Non si stanno muovendo.

Indica col capo la cresta dove prima ho visto Anita. La Padrona a capo della fazione rossa. Poi si siede su una roccia che fiancheggia il sentiero.

Mi siedo anche io. Cerco con le mani una bottiglietta. La guardo. Bevanda energetica. Ok. Sono debolissimo. Cos'è? Un mese? Che ho febbre e schifo vario... Intanto lui comincia:

\- Che cosa hai fatto? Per portare me e Kheluba nel tuo tempo?

\- Ehi... Io non ho fatto nulla. Abbiamo tirato dei personaggi di un gioco di ruolo, e iniziato a giocare. E anni dopo trovo questi personaggi nella vita reale. E anche in parte il mondo inventato dal master del gioco... Ecco, probabilmente eravamo tre o quattro Sottili a giocare, ma non sapevamo di esserlo.

\- Tre o quattro... E tu hai la Visione del Presente. Che, ormai dovresti saperlo, modifica il presente. Principio di indeterminazione di Heisenberg.

\- Ok. Ma non al punto di-

\- Il Trapezoedro di Pitagora.

\- Il cosa?

\- Trapezoedro. Pitagora.

\- Mh... Vlad lo ha nominato. 

Scuoto il capo. Non so di cosa stia parlando. Mi squadra. Trafora con lo sguardo. Allargo le braccia:

\- Veramente. Non ho idea di cosa sia. Un poliedro? A tot facce? 

Mi cade lo spadone a terra. Ma certo!

\- A dieci facce? Questo Tracosoedro: è un solido a dieci facce?

Abele annuisce. Continua a fissarmi. Io alzo gli occhi al cielo. Mi do una pacca sulla gamba.

\- I personaggi di quel gioco si tirano con dadi a dieci facce. Le probabilità che un'azione riesca: si calcolano tirando quei dadi. Quella cazzo di notte abbiamo tirato trapezoedri a chilate!

\- Il Trapezoedro doveva puntarmi a dieci anni dopo. Ma qualcuno ha impedito che lo facesse. Ma quell'oggetto... Avvicina il razionale all'irrazionale: se non è nel flusso spazio-temporale, cerca di esserci. Un po' come un poliedro di Schrodinger: c'è e non c'è allo stesso tempo. Qualcuno mi ha voluto far perdere nel tempo, tu e i tuoi amichetti Sottili avete "liberato" il Trapezoedro per quel tanto che bastava per "puntarmi" al vostro tempo.

\- Ti parrà strano, ma è quello che pensavo. Certo, non avevo idea di come fosse successo. In realtà, quindi, non ho messo i bastoni tra le ruote a te, Abele. Li ho messi a chi ti voleva fregare. Altro non saprei.

\- Può bastare. Ora è tempo che inizi.

Si alza sospirando. Io con una mano gli faccio segno di aspettare:

\- Perché mi hai ributtato qui dentro? Con il tuo marchio di sangue, poi.

\- Mi serviva un puntatore. Il marchio. Mio sangue. Ho incaricato... qualcuno. Attraverso una Vela Solare che io ho costruito, questo qualcuno dovrebbe portare in questa dimensione la... distruzione. In persona. E poi avrebbe dovuto riportarti a casa.

\- Tipo le trappole per scarafaggi. Mi avveleni mi spedisci qui a morire e ad avvelenare tutti.

\- Sì. A meno che quel qualcuno fosse riuscito a salvarti. Comunque è andato tutto all'aria. Il Corundorlian ha tradito. Ha rapito Vlad. Cambio piani.

\- Hai capito che gli alieni sono un solo gigantesco alieno.

\- Si. Gli individui sono solo "aspetti". 

\- Coordinate. Numeri complessi.

\- Volendo. Comunque: troppi errori che indicano la natura diversa dalla nostra. Secoli per capire il concetto di "guerra". Il concetto di "individui che non muoiono" gliel'hanno dovuto dire. Se no non lo aveva ancora capito.

\- Hai capito che questa guerra è una enorme partita su cui le "coordinate senzienti" scommettono.

\- Sì. Non hanno una cultura visiva. Secoli a spiare Vlad, un Esteta... E non hanno mai degnato di uno sguardo le opere d'arte. Viaggiano in realtà parallele. Hanno paura di toccare il tempo: sono drogati di percentuali. Per quello sono ossessionati dalla Vela, ma ne hanno paura. Vorrebbero "iniettarsela in vena", Ma non osano toccarla. Questo gigantesco universo senziente: inaffidabile come un tossico, imprevedibile come un animale impaurito. Ho giocato sulla sua debolezza, l'ho adescato con la Vela come uno spacciatore che sventoli una bustina di coca "pura al 100%". Ora, che ha abbassato la guardia: colpisco.

\- Scusa ma... Come?

Mi guarda per alcuni secondi. Poi annuisce. Infila una mano nel cappotto. Estrae un guanto di lana grigia. Lo indossa, e con la mano guantata estrae un oggetto dalla tasca interna.

Una moneta.

\- Questo è un Denaro di Giuda. Ha il potere di mettere a nudo la Verità. Distruggere l'illusione che offusca la cruda realtà. Basta toccarlo a pelle nuda e rivela la tua essenza.

\- Giuda. Siete legati, tu e lui.

\- Hai "visto" pure questo?

\- Sì. Era nella storia che abbiamo giocato. Idea di... Del master, e mia. Io giocavo te.

\- Nessuna battuta su Giuda, principe dell'Inganno, come è possibile che i trenta denari eccetera?

\- No. Accettandoli ha distrutto l'illusione di Cristo. Ci sta. Di che famiglia era, se posso?

\- È. I Distruttori, ovviamente.

\- Mai visti, qui...

\- Saggiamente non li rapiscono.

\- Giusto. E con quel Denaro quindi tu...?

\- Io faccio l'insetto avvelenato. Ora sì che la tua metafora calza: tocco un Immortale. Avrà la Verità della propria natura improvvisamente chiara in ogni suo osceno risvolto. Un trucco suggerito da una simpatica e gentile Totem. Questo shock cognitivo rende gli Immortali dei completi vegetali. Non so per quanto. Ma per un bel po'. Visto che questa dimensione li connette, passando informazioni a tutti, spero che questa informazione, violenta, inaspettata, colga di sorpresa l'alieno, con le brache calate, in modo che non riesca ad alzare il proxy, insomma, spero in un broadcast immediato: tutti gli Immortali investiti dalla Verità su se stessi. Tutti cotti. Cancellazione del tabellone delle scommesse. Danno economico epocale, spero. Hanno arrestato Al Capone per le tasse. Vediamo se funziona anche con un intero piano dimensionale senziente.

Mi passo una mano sulla barba. Pollice e indice sui baffi. Penso. Mi viene un'idea. Folle. Suicidio. Stanco di aspettare qui. Agire. Agire ora. Piano folle. Spesso funziona. Nei giochi di ruolo.

\- Ma non rischi pure tu di rimanere in bonza?

\- Sì. L'insetto esca è il primo a morire. Che in questo caso sarebbe "rimanere in bonza".

\- Ci credo poco. Non so di che Famiglia tu sia. Ma "il mio" Abele avrebbe almeno un'idea per tentare di scamparla e poi ridere indicando i perdenti.

Sorride. Annuisce più volte.

\- Ok. Ok. Perché no: ho il pennarello dell'Invisibile. Spero che, non vedendo il mio "numero IP", non riesca il broadcasting verso di me. Sono invisibile, il piano dimensionale non mi parla. Insomma, l'informazione, la nuda Verità non dovrebbe investirmi, se tocco il pennarello.

\- Perfetto. Dunque: perché non usare me? Dai a me il Denaro di Giuda, poi toglimi il tuo marchio, renditi invisibile, e aspettiamo. Sicuro mi piombano addosso i Lupi della fazione rossa. In 5 minuti. E io gli appiccico il Denaro in faccia. Più sicuro per te, io ci guadagno la libertà dal tuo marchio, e mandiamo affanculo quelle robboselle di coordinate senzienti del cazzo. Io li odio. Lo odio. Corundorlian di merda.

Abele chiude la moneta nel pugno guantato. Porta le mani dietro la schiena. Cammina a capo chino, avanti e indietro, riflette sulle mie parole. Poi si ferma, alza il viso. Occhi a fessura. Espira a lungo dal naso.

\- Va bene. Dammi un oggetto in cambio: voglio qualcosa che appartenga ad Andrea.

\- Come cazzo-

\- Ho fatto i compiti. Tu prendi qualcosa di Giuda. Io qualcosa di Andrea. Mi pare equo.

\- La spada laser del modellino di Darth Vader. Che mi regaló. Può andare?

Abele annuisce. Tende la mano a palmo in su: la moneta ha riflessi dal pallore del cielo. Estraggo la piccola spada laser rossa da una tasca dei pantaloni. Poi mi copro la mano libera con la felpa che indosso. Così ricevo il Denaro senza toccarlo con la pelle. Abele prende la spada laser. La osserva da vicino. La mette in una tasca.

Poi allunga un braccio verso di me. Le dita della mano che afferrano l'aria gelida. Chiude gli occhi. Come fosse sabbia rossastra, il marchio dalla mia fronte fluisce nella sua mano. Che alla fine richiude.

\- Ora non sei più "mio".

Estrae il pennarello dell'Invisibile e mi scompare davanti.

Io mi volto. Raccolgo con la mano libera lo spadone dell'Anima, che era ancora a terra. Pongo l'elsa all'altezza del Denaro che ancora reggo tra due dita, ma coperte dalla mia felpa. Spingo la moneta DENTRO la spada dell'Anima. Spero che... Lo sapevo. Cioè. Ci speravo. L'Arma dell'anima attraversa facilmente gli oggetti solidi, tagliandoli, e si "sente" che in quel caso ha una consistenza come gelatinosa. Infatti la moneta ci affonda e rimane come sospesa in un fluido ultra-denso: ora il Denaro di Giuda è come fosse incastonato alla base della lama del mio spadone, al suo interno, ma visibile per la trasparenza dell'Arma dell'Anima.

\- Che fai?

Sento la voce di Abele alle mie spalle. Mi volto con calma. Faccio vedere la moneta nella spada ad Abele. Immaginando dove possa essere a seconda del suono della voce. Come prima sento il dado da 10 nella mia tasca diventare freddo, pesante. E subito percepisco la sagoma dell'immortale, come se la realtà si adagiasse su di lui come una sindone. Il dado da 10 interagisce con l'invisibilità di Abele. Razionale e irrazionale: c'è e non c'è. Ci dovrò pensare.

\- Più semplice da portare in giro senza guanti. Niente in contrario?

\- Mh... No...

Appena sento la sua voce scatto. Tenendo lo spadone a due mani , lo spingo verso l'alto, impugnatura bassa, punta alta, come una picca. Con tutta la forza che ho lo colpisco mirando pressappoco la zona da dove proviene la voce.

Sento la carne sibilare, le ossa scricchiolare, fare attrito sulla lama. La materia "viva" fa molta più resistenza della materia inanimata, verso l'Arma dell'Anima.

Strattono indietro la spada. Abele torna visibile. Vedo cadergli dalle dita il pennarello. Si sta tenendo il collo con una mano. Barcolla, sul sentiero in discesa. Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio sgranati. Su di me.

Non perdo tempo: calcio il suo addome e mentre cade gli sono addosso.

Urlo e gli conficco la spada in gola, spezzandogli le dita della mano. Mi appoggio con tutto il corpo sull'elsa.

Abele trema come attraversato da una scossa elettrica. Ha la bocca che esplode di sangue. Gorgoglia qualcosa. Non capisco. Smette di scuotersi. Un occhio color del cielo, l'altro rosso di sangue. Sento la spada scendere nella roccia sottostante. Un ultimo sussulto, e Abele è immobile.

Urlo, faccio un ultimo sforzo: la lama penetra nel collo dell'Immortale fino all'elsa. 

Il Denaro di Giuda è dentro la mia Arma dell'Anima ed è dentro Abele.

Abele muore.

Mi sembra di sentire un brivido espandersi verso tutto.

Poi mi ribalto sulla schiena. Di fianco ad Abele.

Mi manca il respiro. Sono a pezzi dalla fatica.

Sto per svenire.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Quattro Guardie Nere.

Sospese nell'aria sopra di me.

Mi schiacceranno.

Come un insetto.

Buio.

-

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, poco dopo.**

(Anita, l'Immortale, la Padrona)

Non crede al proprio bio-scanner oculare.

Ha visto quel mortale uccidere colui che si fa chiamare Abele. È stata investita da una visione incomprensibile (un... Drago? Che masticava e inghiottiva... Se stesso?), è svenuta. Pochi secondi e si è ripresa.

E ora non ha più bio-metrie di nessun Immortale.

Riavvia il proprio bio-scanner oculare, lancia la richiesta di mappatura completa.

Appaiono solo lei e gli altri quattro Padroni. Capi-fazione. E sì, Abele, che è ancora morto.

E stop. Nessun altro Immortale è presente nella dimensione di Guerra. Eppure davanti a sé, poco più giù, vede Dandolo. Scende saltando su due rocce. Si avvicina al corpo del suo generale. Lo tocca con un piede. L'uomo emette un mugugno.

È vivo. Ma non risulta al bio-scanner.

Può significare una sola cosa: non è più un Immortale. Quella cazzo di onda che ha investito tutti, ha trasformato ogni Immortale in mortale, tranne i Padroni. E quello là. Abele.

Il bio-scanner non mente: esclusi loro sei, la dimensione di Guerra è "vuota", secondo l'aggeggio.

Deve riflettere su tutto ciò che ha visto oggi.

Laggiù vede comparire quattro Guardie Nere.

È il momento di ritirarsi.

-

**La Guerra Infinita dei Corundorlian, poco prima**

(La Guardia dell'Oasi, l'Aiuto-cuoco e il Demone de Los Gigantes)

\- Arrivano i cazzi di cosi di ferro!

Urla Andrea, e ruotando il braccio scaglia due coltelli da lancio dai riflessi viola metallico che le fuoriescono da due fessure sotto l'avambraccio.

\- Dobbiamo andarcene Silvio! Fai la tua magia!

Si volta verso l'Aiuto-cuoco continuando a gridare. 

Mentre le due Lame dell'Anima di Andrea colpiscono una Guardia Nera in volo, la trapassano, si fermano in aria e rientrano colpendola nuovamente, Silvio è alle prese con un mastodontico Immortale: questi è coperto di pelli d'animale, ha un ginocchio a terra, perde sangue dal torace, e scuote il capo stordito. L'Aiuto-cuoco fa ruotare un mazzafrusto dal colore rosso brunito, traslucente, e con una traiettoria crescente lo fa impattare con la mascella dell'Immortale. Getto di sangue, capelli per aria, il colosso cade all'indietro. La Guardia colpita da Andrea, come spenta da un corto circuito, si schianta al suolo.

\- Se stai ferma magari ti punto!

Risponde Silvio ad Andrea. Lei annuisce, una volta ri-accolte le Lame nell'avambraccio. Si mette immobile, dritta. Silvio le si avvicina e le pone le mani sulle spalle, il mazzafrusto appoggiato di fianco al collo. La conduce a girare su se stessa, ignorando il rumore di altre due Guardie Nere in avvicinamento.

\- Eccolo. Direzione Bagnino. Andiamo.

Los Gigantes, che era seduto sul corpo di un altro Immortale, si alza grugnendo. Gli occhi socchiusi a mirare i due robot. Tende le braccia cotte dal sole avanti a sé. Chiude le dita a pugno. Esplodono le teste delle Guardie, e rovinano a terra.

\- Questo passaggio, questa "piega", era controllata da due Immortali. Probabile che la prossima sia pure peggio.

Dice l'Aiuto-cuoco, guardando Los Gigantes e Andrea. Poi si avvia spedito verso un punto. Fa un gesto con una mano, come a piegare un foglio schiacciandolo, pizzicandolo, tra le quattro dita e il pollice, e continuando a camminare scompare. Ricompare un suo braccio: 

\- Forza. Prendetevi per mano, e attraversate con me.

\- Vamos.

Dice Los Gigantes prendendo Andrea per mano.

Scompaiono fondendosi nel paesaggio desertico illuminato e senza sole.

Compaiono in mezzo a due versanti montuosi, un sentiero tra le rocce.

Sulla loro sinistra una fenditura, una sorta di buca, crepa nella montagna.

Poco più avanti sul sentiero due corpi distesi e immobili. Sopra di loro, fluttuando immobili, quattro Guardie Nere. Che voltano di scatto la testa a squadrare il trio.

Il Demone. Il Sottile. La Guardia.

\- Leo!

Urla Andrea. E inizia correre giù per il sentiero.

\- Robottoni!

Urla Silvio. E con un movimento del braccio sinistro, lascia "colare" fuori dall'avambraccio un pugnale dello stesso colore del mazzafrusto.

\- Robottoni!

Risponde Andrea, preparandosi a lanciare i coltelli dell'Anima.

\- Leo!

Le fa il verso Silvio. "Coglione", pensa Andrea lanciando le sue Armi dell'Anima. 

Los Gigantes si limita a grugnire e a far esplodere teste.

Quando una Guardia nera si schianta a pochi metri da lui, il Bagnino rinviene, scosso dall'impatto. Apre a fatica gli occhi. Ricorda. Si mette a sedere di scatto, la mano a cercare la spada che però trova il cadavere di Abele. Lo spadone ancora conficcato fino all'elsa, nel collo di Abele, nel terreno sottostante.

\- ... Ah già... 

Mormora, mentre volta la testa e vede due saette violacee bucare il torso di una Guardia Nera, poi fermarsi in aria, ruotare di 180°, e tornare indietro trapassando nuovamente il robot che inerte atterra rovinosamente. Segue la traiettoria dei due pugnali, bagliori che dritti si immergono nella carne dell'avambraccio di Andrea.

Leo e Andrea si guardano. Si sorridono. Lei va verso di lui. Alle sue spalle si aggroviglia e carambola al suolo l'ultimo robot colpito dal pugnale di Silvio.

Andrea poggia un ginocchio a terra e abbraccia Leo.

\- Ciao 'more...

Si sciolgono. Si guardano ancora. Sorridono. Poi il Bagnino indica il braccio di Andrea, e poi Silvio che sta recuperando il pugnale dalla carcassa del robot.

\- Avete pure voi l'Arma dell'Anima! LE armi...

\- Sì! Si chiamano così? Sono spuntate appena siamo arrivati! Guarda!

Andrea alza le braccia, piegandole, e mostrando gli avambracci al Bagnino:

\- Mi escono due coltelli da lancio di qui, e due di qua. E ne ho altri due! Uno da una gamba, uno dall'altra!

\- Minchia. Ma sei una macchina.

\- Mena. Mena assai.

Dice Silvio, avvicinandosi.

Andrea sorride, stringendo le labbra. Poi aggiunge

\- E sono anche la Guardia dell'Oasi.

\- La GuarCHE CAZZO CI FA EDU QUI?

Ora il Bagnino sta indicando il Demone de Los Gigantes. Silvio ghigna.

\- Poi, poi. Comunque non è Edu, è Los Gigantes.

\- Cazzo. In persona?

\- Parece que si. 

Dice l'omone dalle fattezze di Edu.

\- Ne stanno arrivando altri. Dobbiamo andarcene. Ora.

Dice l'Aiuto-cuoco a tutti, e poi guarda Los Gigantes, che annuisce.

\- Un momento. Recupero lo spadone... Sono troppo debole per richiamarlo... Devo...

Il Bagnino, aiutato da Andrea, si mette in piedi. Si struscia le mani sui pantaloni. Poi punta un piede sul petto di Abele, impugna a due mani l'Arma, e tira. Viene via facilmente.

\- Ma... L'hai ammazzato tu? È la tua spada dell'Anima quella?

Chiede Andrea, indicando Abele. Il Bagnino chiude gli occhi. Annuisce più volte.

\- Mi è parsa una buona idea. È un Immortale. Tornerà in vita. E credo... Come nuovo. Spero. Se ho calcolato bene. Vedremo.

Tutti guardano Abele. Poi la lama dell'Arma del Bagnino. L'Aiuto-cuoco aggrotta la fronte e domanda:

\- Ma che colore...?

Tenendola stesa di fronte a sé, il Bagnino guarda la sua Arma. Le sopracciglia inarcate. 

\- ... Prima era azzurro e verde... Non so che... Forse l'anima di Abele?

La lama, dalla punta fino a quasi metà dell'intera lunghezza, è di un blu scuro che sbiadisce nell'azzurro-smeraldo originale. Come se lo spadone fosse macchiato da sangue indaco. L'Aiuto-cuoco rompe il silenzio.

\- Abele. E l'hai ammazzato. No ma... saggia idea. E che è quella moneta nella lama del tuo... Spadone?

\- Storia lunga. Poi vi spiego.

\- Comunque, visto che ha cambiato colore dopo che l'hai ammazzato eviterei di rinfoderarlo, così a occhio.

Aggiunge l'Aiuto-cuoco. Il Bagnino lo guarda, impugna la spada e la batte nervosamente sul palmo della mano.

\- Però prima o poi dovrò.

\- Facciamo poi. Almeno torniamo a casa. Che se non va tanto bene almeno c'è folta schiera di doñeTerese, capisci a me.

Osserva l'Aiuto-cuoco. Il Bagnino guarda nuovamente la lama.

\- Antiche Mujeres Canarias? Guaritrici...

\- C'è anche il Totem degli Animali che ci aspetta.

Interrompe lo scambio Andrea. Il Bagnino e l'Aiuto-cuoco la guardano.

\- En serio!

\- Vabbo', tieni quella pacchiana spadona e quella altrettanto pacchiana moneta fuori dal tuo corpo e andiamo.

Il Bagnino ridacchia, accosciato di fianco ad Abele e utilizza un lembo del cappotto per non toccare la moneta mentre, pollice da un lato della lama e indice dall'altro, la fa scivolare finché cade a terra, come espulsa dalla spada.

\- Tolta! Ora meglio che...

Fruga nelle tasche di Abele. Trova la piccola spada laser di Darth Fener.

\- Riprenditi tuoi Denari. Io la mia light-saber.

Andrea e Silvio si guardano. Occhi al cielo, scuotono il capo.

\- Entonce que? Vamos?

Chiede Los Gigantes. L'Aiuto-cuoco fa un cenno verso Abele, e risponde:

\- Sí. Meglio. Prima che quello si svegli. Incazzato a bestia.

\- Dame un euro.

Dice Los Gigantes al Bagnino. 

\- ... Caña? 

\- Que no! Para pasar!

\- Ce l'ho io!

Dice Andrea, che dà l'euro al Demone. Los Gigantes prende l'euro e lo guarda da vicino. Poi annuisce, con un rapido grugnito. Fa gesto a tutti di avvicinarsi. Poggia un braccio sulle spalle dell'Aiuto-cuoco, l'altro sulle spalle di Andrea, e fa gesto di completare l'abbraccio a quattro al Bagnino, che si infila il suo spadone tra felpa e maglia, dietro la schiena.

Quando tutti e quattro sono in contatto tra loro, Il vecchio Demone annuisce.

Scompaiono.

-

**Epilogo -1**

Haridian, il Totem degli Animali di Tenerife, si muove nervosa davanti all'Occhio del Demone. Cammina in circolo e si siede. Cammina e si siede.

Sente qualcosa. Drizza le orecchie. Annusa l'aria.

Ondeggia l'esistente.

Con un suono di colpo di vento, sulla cresta dello scoglio gigante, compare il Demone de Los Gigantes.

Le braccia distese ad abbracciare.

Ma è solo.

Nessuno regge le sue braccia. Che ricadono sui fianchi.

Guarda avanti a sé.

La distesa di Oceano.

Chiude gli occhi. Li riapre.

Haridian gli si avvicina.

\- Sono... Morti?

Los Gigantes la guarda.

\- No... Estavan aqui. No sè... Pa donde...

\- Dove sono? È importante... Ho bisogno di aiuto.

\- No lo sè, mi niña.

\- Aiutami, ti prego.

Los Gigantes chiude gli occhi. Mugugna. Li riapre.

\- Lo siento, mi niña. Ahora no puedo.

E il Demone de Los Gigantes scompare.

Haridian si siede.

Non si rende conto, mentre osserva l'Occhio del Demone, che sta uggiolando sottovoce.

-

**Epilogo 0**

Abele galleggia in un mare gelido, infinito.

Un mare del colore della materia oscura.

Non apre gli occhi. Non vuole vedere la notte senza stelle.

Occhi chiusi. Galleggia. E cerca di ricordare.

Sa che deve farlo.

Sente una superfice metallica, sferica, che lo tocca.

Metallo che tocca il suo viso.

E improvvisamente ricorda.

L'aria entra gorgogliando nei suoi polmoni.

Sente il suo petto che inizia ritmicamente ad alzarsi e ad abbassarsi.

Respira.

E nuovamente la superfice metallica gli tambureggia il viso. La fronte, tap, tap, il naso, tap, tap, cerca di entrare in una narice.

Apre gli occhi di scatto.

\- Ah, allora sei vivo.

Kheluba sta reggendo un braccio, di metallo, che termina con una mano con le dita richiuse tranne l'indice: sono il braccio e la mano tagliati via dalla Guardia nera.

E Kheluba sta provando a infilarne l'indice nel naso di Abele.

\- Ma che fai?

\- Eri morto. Mi annoiavo. 

Kheluba ora usa l'indice della mano robotica per grattarsi sotto l'occhio.

Abele si mette a sedere. Kheluba si butta alle spalle il braccio del robot, e indica la gola di Abele, ancora rossa di sangue secco.

\- Ma chi...?

\- Quel figlio di cagna d'un mortale. Mi ha fregato.

\- L'hai lasciato fare.

\- Prima mi ha sorpreso. Poi ho capito dove voleva andare a parare. Me la son giocata. L'ho lasciato finire.

\- Qui non c'è più nessuno. Non ho il bio-scanner ma... Non ho incontrato nessuno.

\- Vedremo. Ho ragionato rapidamente: dovrebbero aver capito, e quindi ricordato, cos'è la morte. Ergo, sono tornati mortali. Il bio-scanner è regolato sui valori degli Immortali, non dovrebbe rilevare più nessuno. Tranne me e te. La rovina finanziaria per questo bookmaker dimensionale. I suoi "cavalli" non reggono un giro di giostra, ora.

\- Spero tu ci abbia preso.

\- Stavo morendo. Male. Si ragiona come si può.

\- Vlad?

\- Tutto a posto.

Abele si alza in piedi. Si pulisce i vestiti a manate. Kheluba lo guarda, poi parla.

\- Come ce ne andiamo? Prima o poi qui pullulerà di Guardie Nere. Magari di Corundorlian in persona.

\- Dubito. Se è andata come penso... Il Drogatone, ora come ora, si sta leccando le ferite. Però, per tornare...

Abele ammutolisce. Si volta verso il sentiero, dove l'itinerario tra le rocce degrada verso il basso. 

Socchiude gli occhi.

Il tessuto della realtà si increspa. Con un suono vibrante si forma un trapezio scuro che ritaglia la dimensione.

\- La Vela!

Dice Abele indicando il portale.

Sfaldando un velo cristallino e silenzioso, dal trapezio emerge una piccola figura.

Una minuta tuta da astronauta. Attaccata alla cinta regge un cavo metallico. L'astronauta si gira verso la Vela e inizia a tirare il cavo, indietreggiando. Dopo poco il trapezio ribollente espelle un mezzo meccanico di fattura aerodinamica, a prima vista una sorta di astronave, poco più grande di una moto-slitta.

A cavallo di questa un uomo. Capelli lunghi. Color cenere. A petto nudo, magro, quasi uno scheletro. Pantaloni neri e piedi nudi.

Digrigna i denti al sobbalzare della strana moto-slitta tra le rocce del versante montano. Tra le sue labbra si intuisce la dentatura irregolare, marcio e inserti di metallo.

L'astronauta ha sganciato il cavo dalla propria tuta e osserva le carambole del mezzo sbucato dopo di lei dalla Vela.

Poi si volta verso Abele e Kheluba.

Saltella, alzando le braccia.

Si toglie il casco. Una bambina. Sulla fronte un marchio di sangue.

Urla:

\- Abele da Foggiaaaa!

Abele stira le labbra. Mormora.

\- You fucking kidding me...

La bambina indica l'uomo dietro di sé, che ora sta rimettendosi in piedi, divincolatosi dalla moto-astronave.

\- Hai vistooo? Ti ho portato Sifr!

\- Brava Helydrium.

Kheluba guarda la bimba. Poi guarda Abele. Poi guarda l'uomo magro e mezzo nudo. Poi Abele.

Abele sbuffa:

\- È arrivato il "piano A".

Kheluba indica l'uomo che Helydrium ha chiamato "Sifr".

\- QUELLO sarebbe il figlio di gar-Garhizmi, lo zeruomo, l'antipaladino sottovuoto? 

\- Lui.

\- Piano A...

\- Sì.

Ad Nihilum redigere.


	16. Carillon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Demoni-Totem  
> Vampires the masquerade

**Epilogo -1 (e quindi anche Prologo)**

**Milano, via Ricciarelli, qualche attimo prima**

(Emanuele l'Invisibile, l'Impiegato e il Magazzino Multiversale)

Emanuele sbircia da dietro uno scaffale del magazzino.

L'Impiegato è davanti al compartimento... Dei carillon, se si ricorda bene. Stupidi cilindretti che se giri la manovella riproducono osceni motivetti: la merda 'sti oggettini. La merda.

Lo vede sfregarsi le mani. Sorridere in quel modo che... A lui fa rabbrividire. Poi lo vede chinarsi leggermente, prendere qualcosa dallo scaffale. 

Ecco. Appunto. Un carillon. E lo sente mormorare:

\- Vediamo se questa volta va come deve. Eh?

L'impiegato inizia a girare la manovella del carillon.

-

Milano, da qualche parte, adesso

(La Guardia dell'Oasi, l'Aiuto-cuoco e il Bagnino)

Nella quiete dell'antro di marmo scuro e di legni e metalli laccati d'argento, l'aria gelida e antica si sparge come fosse sabbia smossa dal vento.

L'Aiuto-cuoco, la Guardia e il Bagnino si materializzano al centro degli echi che spazzano la piccola navata centrale dell'antro.

\- Ma dove cazzo... ?

Al Bagnino gli si piegano le gambe, quasi cade a faccia sotto, ma gli altri due lo reggono. Dice a bassa voce:

\- Il d10 che ho in tasca. Gelido, pesante.

Si tasta i pantaloni, mette una mano in tasca, ma la ritrae come scottato.

\- Non riesco manco a toccarlo da quanto è freddo.

Si guardano in giro. Diverse nicchie, tre file di panche, colonne che reggono un soffitto troppo avvolto mel buio per essere percepito. Marmo nero percorso da striature grigie. Altari nelle nicchie. Muri colmi di quadri, ex voto, lastre che riportano incisioni in latino. Reggi-ceri e candele, le cui fiamme sono le uniche luci in quella che pare una cappella.

Quasi ogni spigolo, cornice, incisione è ribadita con contorni argentei.

\- Ehi...

Andrea tocca la spalla a Leo. Lo fa voltare verso il tabernacolo e glielo indica.

\- Chi cazzo è quello?

Un leggero tremore nella sua voce.

Ora tutti e tre guardano verso l'abside.

Al posto dell'altare che ci si aspetterebbe c'è un trono massiccio e imponente. Si staglia da tutto il resto per il suo candore. Parrebbe neve ghiacciata.

Seduto su di esso un uomo. Il capo chino, capelli lunghi, neri, sporchi, intrecciati tra loro, gli ricadono sul torace. Indossa una tunica nera, semplice e logora, strappata e bucata in diversi punti.

La figura ha le braccia appoggiate sugli squadrati e spessi braccioli del trono. Le mani ne stringono le estremità, come per uno spasmo di dolore.

Completamente immobile, parrebbe una statua.

Se non fosse che la forza che emana quasi distorcendo lo spettro della poca luce presente nell'abside, rende chiaro istintivamente che quell'uomo è vivo.

Intrappolato nel silenzio.

Un brivido scuote il Bagnino, tanto forte che non riesce a stare in piedi.

\- Ma io quello lo... So chi è.

Dice, facendo gesto a Silvio e Andrea di lasciarlo pure. Deve sedersi.

Quasi a corto di fiato, si siede sul marmo della navata.

Toglie l'Arma dell'Anima dalla custodia improvvisata, ponendola di fianco a sé.

\- Quello è Giuda.

-

**Milano, via Ricciarelli, adesso**

(Emanuele l'Invisibile, l'Impiegato e il Magazzino Multiversale)

L'Impiegato si ferma.

Il suono del Carillon cessa.

\- È maleducazione fissare i clienti.

Dice, riponendo il cilindretto in mezzo agli altri sullo scaffale.

Emanuele sussulta, sentendosi scoperto. Essere Invisibile ti abitua a non badare più a tante cose, riflette mentre fa un passo oltrepassando l'angolo del costone da cui sbirciava. Si era perso nel tentativo di ricordare che musica fosse quella emessa dal carillon... E il tizio l'ha cuccato.

\- Sì, mi scusi...

Dice passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

Quando li riapre l'Impiegato è a un palmo da lui.

"Ma come ha fatto che era là in fondo..." si allarma Emanuele, facendo un passo indietro. Ma gli occhi dell'Impiegato sono sbarrati e non lo stanno guardando. Lo oltrepassano. Rigido, pare da tutt'altra parte, ora.

Emanuele ricaccia indietro la tentazione di concentrarsi sul carillon, su dove cazzo ha già sentito quella musica, che canzone è?, sforzandosi di stare attento al coso, el sciur Mantegazza, che l'è minga tropp normale.

Poi le sue spalle si abbassano, tutto il corpo dell'ometto si libera dalla tensione di poco prima. Sorride e parla a Emanuele:

\- No. Non posso eliminare la tua scheda. Però posso correggerla... Un po' di scolorina. Nessuno se ne accorgerà.

\- Scolo... Che?

L'Impiegato muove una mano nell'aria, mimando il movimento di un pennello, e Emanuele si blocca e ammutolisce.

\- Bene. La strada la so. Arrivederci.

Emanuele non risponde. Non si muove.

L'Impiegato esce dal Magazzino.

Dopo qualche minuto Emanuele batte le palpebre.

Gli bruciano un po' gli occhi. Un dolore sotto la lingua.

Cosa stava facendo? Ah sì. Pensava.

Pensava che ci è riuscito. Un pezzetto alla volta, un bullone qui, un fusibile là, ma si è smontato. Morendo di dolore per ogni particola che toglieva da sé. Ma ce l'ha fatta.

Finalmente è invisibile.

Non capisce perché gli ronza nel cervello una musica... Suono di carillon.

Ma cos'è?

La conosce...

Ma è un pezzo metal... Megadeth.

Suonato col carillon? Che strano.

Però è quello.

Symphony.

Of Destruction.


End file.
